A Far Worse Game To Play
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins. Katniss/Peeta
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally though everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**Prologue**

I have never wanted children. For as long as I could remember, I have never wanted children or to be married, but Peeta talked me into both. He has always been able to talk me into doing things I don't necessarily want to do.

Now, however, I am glad he was able to. And I am glad that after fifteen years of marriage I could give him those children. He had patiently waited for so long for them.

I remember when he first really brought the idea up to me. It seemed so foreign, so stupid on his part. After all, we had talked about it before, though not seriously, and children were never something I had agreed to when we were married...

"_Katniss, don't you ever think about…I mean…we would be good parents, don't you think?" Peeta asked one morning in out kitchen as I skinned a squirrel I had caught in a trap the night before._

_I glanced up at him, clearly caught off guard by his question, "What?"_

"_I just…I was thinking…Agnus Berthale came into the bakery yesterday with her two kids…she is having another one, you know…" Peeta didn't glance up from the bread he was making._

_I didn't know Agnus personally but I knew of her. She lived across town, but her husband loved to buy any meat I brought to the Hob. She was a little younger then me and always seemed to be exhausted, but I guess three kids will do that to you._

"_Anyway…they came into the bakery…got me thinking about us…maybe having kids…someday…" Peeta seemed to hesitate as he slowly looked up at me._

"_Peeta, I thought we talked about this. I don't want kids," I said._

"_No, we didn't really ever talk about it. That's all you ever say to me is you don't want them," Peeta's voice was a little harsh, hurt even, and it caught me off guard._

_I sat up straight in my seat and set the dead squirrel down, "I…"_

"_I mean, we would make good parents…why not?" Peeta cut me off._

"_Because…I don't want kids. I don't want to worry about something happening to them…like the games, or starving or—" I rambled on._

"_Katniss, all of that is behind us. We don't have to worry about that stuff," Peeta told me, but he sounded defeated and his blue eyes looked sad as he turned back to baking._

_Suddenly, I realized something. I had always said I never wanted children, but it had never occurred to me that Peeta had wanted them this much. I just assumed he had accepted the idea of not having kids when he married me, but maybe I had been wrong. _

"_Peeta, I never wanted kids, you knew that. The day you married me you knew that!" I can hear myself getting hostile now._

"_I know that," Peeta sounded sad._

"_So then, why did you marry me? If you wanted kids, why marry someone who doesn't?" I asked, though I know it was such a selfish question._

_Peeta instantly looked up, more hurt then before. "Because I love you, Katniss. If it means no kids then…never mind, that's fine."_

_I take a deep breath, realizing I deserved the punch to the gut that Peeta's words had delivered. He had always been so selfless, and I knew Haymitch was right; Peeta was always too good for more, "Peeta, I'm sorry…"_

"_No, Katniss, its fine. You are right…I knew when we got married and I wouldn't change it. As long as I have you…" Peeta smiled up at me; A sad smile, but a smile._

_And that smile broke me down. I didn't tell him right then and there, but I did leave the kitchen, heading for the woods to be alone. I stayed in the woods for hours, thinking about all of it. I knew my reasons for not wanting children were silly; the games were over and my children would never starve. Still, the idea of having another life dependent on me, a life I could lose, was not something I wanted. I liked things the way they were; I liked Peeta and me._

_But I knew Peeta wanted this. Children were the one thing I could give him that would really mean something. He had always scarified for me, always put my needs about his own. Maybe, just one time, I could do the same for him. And so, I decided in the woods that day, I would see where things went. I would give Peeta a month and not use any protection when we were being intimate, though I decided not to tell him this. If I wasn't pregnant in a month it wasn't meant to be, and that would be that._

Two months after that, however, I realized that it was meant to be. I had been throwing up for days and had finally decided I needed to see a doctor. We did not have many in District 12, but I managed to get an appointment with one while Peeta was at the bakery. I told him my symptoms, he ran his tests, and I realized I was going to be a mother.

I remember walking back to our home that day in a fog, not sure if I was happy or sad. I knew I was scared and I constantly kept touching my stomach, trying to wrap my mind around the idea that a child was living inside of me. It was not easy.

I knew Peeta would take the news so much better then I had.

_I sat in the kitchen, waiting for Peeta to come home for what felt like hours. I just kept taking deep breaths trying to control myself, though I felt like I wanted to scream. Every time I glanced down at my still flat stomach I looked away, wondering if I had made a dumb decision leaving something like pregnancy up to fate the way I had. Maybe I really wasn't ready for it, maybe I was never meant to be a mother._

_I heard the front door open and quickly stood, taking another breath and brushing my braid off my shoulder. I stood, straight and tall, like a solider as Peeta entered the kitchen._

"_Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta asked, giving me a funny look as he unloaded some loaves of bread onto the table._

"_We need to talk," I told Peeta, my voice shaking slightly._

_Peeta looked up at me alarmed, his eyes narrowing. "Something wrong?"_

"_I went to the doctor today," I told him._

_Instantly, I could see Peeta freeze, "Is…is something wrong? I know you haven't been feeling well lately…"_

"_Well…not wrong. Something…happened," I decided to say._

"_What?" Peeta asked, his skin growing pale and I worried he was going to have one of his fits before I could get the news out._

"_Peeta, I…I'm…" I took a deep breath, deciding it was just better to blurt it out, "I'm pregnant!"_

_Peeta looks startled and I realize its because I yelled it loudly and directly into his face without realizing it. "You…you what?"_

"_I…I'm pregnant," I repeated softer and suddenly my head dropped to my hands and I started sobbing. It's all too much to take in, and I don't even know if it was what I wanted._

_Peeta's strong arms were around me instantly, "Katniss, how did this happen?"_

_I swat hard at his arm between sobs, "Oh, don't do that! You know exactly how this happened!"_

"_No…I don't. I mean…we have always been safe…" Peeta told me, allowing my head to fit in the crook of his neck._

_I pulled away, however, looking up with guilty grey eyes, "No, we haven't been."_

"_What are you talking about?" Peeta shook his head in confusion._

"_I…I…I wanted to give you a month to see…see if you were right, if we were meant to be parents…it was after we talked that day in here. I felt so bad, Peeta…you obvious want kids and I was being selfish—" I sobbed._

"_You weren't being selfish. You were just being you," Peeta told me which only made me feel worse. He could never say anything to make me feel bad._

"_Yeah, well…I thought about it…I gave you a month…I stopped taking my pills…and what do you know? You were right…apparently we are supposed to be parents," I have calmed down enough to be sarcastic._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Peeta seemed hurt, betrayed even._

"_Because, it was only a month. If nothing happened…I didn't want to get your hopes up," I explained._

_Peeta nodded, as if he was trying to understand. We remained silent for what seemed like ever, our arms wrapped around each other._

_Finally, Peeta spoke, "I am so sorry I made you do this…"_

"_Made me? You didn't even know," I reminded him. I didn't want him to feel guilty._

"_Well…you did it for me, not for you," Peeta said._

_And now I felt guilty for making him feel bad. Even though he had a point, that I had done this for him, I know deep down that might not be entirely true. I don't dislike kids, and I loved taking care of Prim when she was younger; it had made me feel important to someone, and the idea was appealing, just not when you live in the Seam. But I don't know, and I think the idea that I could provide for a child was appealing to me in some ways, but only at the most primal level, and that must have been the level I had used when I decided to let Peeta get me pregnant._

"_Peeta, you have known me a long time…when do I ever do something I don't want to?" I asked, forcing a smile. I knew, whether I wanted this baby or not, it was coming, and Peeta wanted it, and I wanted Peeta, and I wanted Peeta to be happy, so a part of me wanted that baby to._

"_I guess you are right," Peeta said with a soft smile before kissing me on the forehead._

"_I love you," I whispered to him._

"_I love you too…" Peeta said as his hands slipped down to my flat stomach, which he caressed gently, "Thank you."_

_And I knew he was thanking me for the baby. The baby I wasn't even sure I wanted._

That baby was a girl. A beautiful little girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She is everything to me, and the second I held her, I realized I had loved her and wanted her all along.

We named her Emberly, which means spark, low flame, and burning coal. It fit her perfectly. After all, she is the daughter of the Girl on Fire and the Boy Who Bakes the Bread (using coal) and it pays tribute to what our home of District 12 stood for. Not to mention that she is a spark.

Emberly is fifteen now and every bit her father's daughter. People say she is a spitting image of me, and I get why. She is feisty, and a hunter. I taught her to shoot with a bow when she was just three, though Peeta was not happy about it, and she can be stubborn, independent, brave, and is fiercely protective of her younger brother. She climbs trees nearly better then I can, and for a girl, she is much stronger then I had been at her age.

But I say she is Peeta's daughter because she is. She and I get along, but we also butt heads and often times our relationship is strained; maybe because we are so much alike. I think that is why she is so close with Peeta. She needs him like I need him; for all the reasons I love Peeta, she clings to her father desperately. I realize now, as I watch her with him, that I must have been the same way with my father. I looked for his approval and company as much as Emberly looked to Peeta.

I am just glad Emberly will always have Peeta. She will not lose him like I lost my dad; not for a long time, thanks to the Capitol.

It seemed when we were in the games, all of the probing and prodding that the Capitol did to fix Peeta and I after the games left some other effects. In all honesty, Peeta and I hardly look much older then we had in the games, though we are both in our forties now. We have aged a little, I am sure I am startling to get a small wrinkle or two around my eyes, but it really is bizarre how young we still look.

I think it also bother's Emberly. Her friends often joke we look like sisters more then mother and daughter, and I understand why Emberly wouldn't want to hear that. I certainly wouldn't.

But as much as that may bother Emberly, it doesn't seem to faze her younger brother Galen. Galen has just turned thirteen and is a spitting image of Peeta except for his eyes. He has greys like me, but they have the same calm and compassionate demeanor that Peeta's do and I am glad for it.

Galen and I are very close in the same way that Peeta and Emberly are. I guess, because he reminds me so much of Peeta it calms me down. We spend time together everyday, though he is hardly interested in hunting and is much more interested in learning about all the berries of the forest. I gladly teach him, knowing he takes the berries with him to the bakery every morning where he helps Peeta bake. He is determined to learn the family business and he is quite good at it already.

He has also taken up painting, just like his father, and I enjoy watching him paint. It calms me, but then again Galen always has.

When I first realized I was pregnant for the second time, I was unsure again how I felt. I knew I loved having Emberly, but wasn't sure how I would handle two children, how I could love someone as much as Emberly. It had been a nerve-wracking day to say the least.

"_Peeta!" I grumbled as I moved through the door with a two year old Emberly on one hip and a bag of groceries in the other._

_Peeta moved out of the kitchen and greeted me with a smile that I did not return._

"_Daddy!" Emberly tried to wiggle free from my arms and reached for Peeta._

"_Hello, Princess…" Peeta greeted Emberly scooping her up from my arms. "I see you are all smiles today…"_

_I huffed passed Peeta and into the kitchen, where I overheard him finish his sentence to Emberly._

"_And apparently Mommy is not smiling today…" Peeta said._

"_I heard that!" I barked from the kitchen._

"_Is something wrong?" Peeta asked as he joined me in the kitchen and set Emberly down on the floor._

"_I don't know if wrong is the word to use…" I mumbled as I put a few pieces of fresh fruit on the table that I had gotten from the Hob._

"_Mama is mad…" Emberly pointed out as she moved toward the table and tried to quickly grab my hunting knife from it._

"_Emberly, no!" I scolded as I snapped the knife up before she could get it, reminding myself to put it away since Emerbly seemed to be fascinated by anything sharp lately._

_Emberly looked up at me with Peeta's blue eyes and her lip quivered. I knew what was coming next and I was not in the mood for it._

"_Emberly Prim Mellark, do not start crying! You know better then to touch Mommy's knife," I ordered which only made Emberly bust out into tears._

"_Katniss, come on, she is only a baby…" Peeta said, scooping Emberly up and letting her settle her face into his neck._

"_She isn't a baby, Peeta, she is two…and you don't want her playing with a knife either!" I reasoned, feeling bad I made her cry, but also not in the mood for a lecture from Peeta. It seemed, when it came to Emberly, I had to be the stern parent._

"_Well, no, but she is still a baby to me…" Peeta said and kissed Emberly's dark hair softly._

"_Well, you will have another one of those soon enough." I mumbled. That was not exactly how I wanted to tell Peeta I was pregnant again, I was just so irritated. I still wasn't sure if I was doing a good job with Emberly and now I had another one to worry about._

"_I…what?" Peeta froze in place._

"_I…I found out today…I had been feeling strange…like I felt with Emberly and so I went and got it confirmed…apparently one night unprotected is all it takes with you Peeta Mellark!" I said over my shoulder as I move to put the fruit away. It was true. One night Haymitch had had a party at his house for the arrival of his own son Damir. Damir was a surprise to everyone including myself and Peeta. Apparently, he was the product of a one-night stand with a younger girl who had moved from District 10. Her name was Sarah and she seemed to hardly want anything to do with Haymitch other then let him have their son once a week. She lived down the street from him and hardly talked to him._

_At the party, both Peeta and I had come home just ever so slightly intoxicated and we had forgotten to use something while having our own celebration that night. In the morning we cursed ourselves, for drinking in the first place, me more for the lack of protection used. Though we were both sure nothing would come from one single night._

"_You're pregnant?" Peeta could hide the excitement in his voice._

_I turned and looked at him as if I was stupid; as if he had not just heard what I said, "Apparently."_

_Peeta smiled proudly, but then his brow furrowed as I turned back to putting the fruit away, "You're upset?"_

_I turned to look at him, not wanting him to feel guilty. This time, it was just a mistake we both made. After Emberly, he had never asked me again for another child. He seemed content with her, as if he didn't want to ruin things by being too greedy. _

_I sighed, "No…I'm not upset. It happened…I just…I am just getting the hang of her…" I motion to Emberly who is no longer crying in Peeta's arms but is now glaring at me as if she can really tell I am speaking about her and my skills as a mother with her._

"_You will be fine. You are a natural with her," Peeta said. I don't know if that's true, but he's not the only one who tells me that so maybe it is._

"_Well…we will find out, won't we?" I sighed again though I give him a small smile._

_Peeta smiles back, "You will be happy, just like you were when Emberly got here."_

"_I is here." Emberly said with a huff._

_Peeta laughed at her and so did I. She could be a lot of work, but she was always a joy. I hoped Peeta would be right about the second one._

Of course he was. The second I held Galen I knew it was true. He calmed my nerves, was such a quiet baby. So different from his sister, and yet equally as rewarding. He seemed to be telling me from the first day I saw him that I would do just fine; and he remained that calm his whole life.

Galen is a quiet boy, with a big heart and a moral streak that might rival Peeta's. He, like Peeta, can bring me the calmness I often seek when the fire Emberly brings home with her will ignite my own.

Both of my children are everything I would have wanted in a family; everything I do want, everything I didn't know I wanted. To be able to see them grow and learn and be free in a world where they don't have to worry about food, or the Hunger Games, or a rebellion, it is truly a dream come true.

But I should have known that dream wouldn't last. My nightmares have always been stronger then my dreams and this one was no different. I should have known it would have only been a matter of time before that dream was shattered.

And the unexpected arrival of Effie Trinket did just that.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**KATNISS POV**_

The sun is glaring outside and I decide, despite the fact that the fall winds are moving into District 12, that I want to spend the day out hunting. Emberly and Galen are at school and Peeta is at the bakery, leaving me with nothing to do but spend the day in the woods; my favorite place. I don't need to hunt, but it is something I still enjoy. Being cooped up in our house is often too much for me.

I pick up my bow and toss my father's hunting jacket over my back. Despite how worn out it has become, I can't bare to part with it, though I instantly notice a hole in the arm and know that Emberly has been sneaking it out of my closet for her own trips into the woods.

I make a mental note to have a word with Emberly about taking my things when there is a knock on our front door.

Instantly, my eyes twitch up. No one knocks here; we rarely have visitors aside from Haymitch and his Damir, but neither of them knock anymore. Out of habit, I grab my bow and move cautiously to the front door.

I open it and feel like I have been blown backwards. I am not sure what to think or say. I haven't seen Effie in over fifteen years, though she did send me a small gift for both Emberly and Galen when they were born, and now here she stands, right in front of me. Her hair is a golden blonde and her lips a ruby red. Her skin, like mine, has hardly aged and she greats me with the same wide smile I received from her when I took Rue's place at the Reaping.

"Katniss! My word! You haven't aged at all! I guess that Capitol did give you a little something extra, as they did with all the victors!" Effie says, her distinct Capitol accent ringing on every word.

I stand there, still shocked, and obviously not ready to move. Effie doesn't seem to notice and she comes and gathers me in a tight hug, which I manage to return.

When we finally pull apart, I stare dumbly at Effie, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that is always the greeting I would expect from you, Katniss. No invite in, straight to the point," Effie says, her smile bright though I can hear in her voice she is slightly offended.

"Please, come in," I step aside, remembering how important manners have always been to Effie.

Effie nods and moves passed me into my house, right into the kitchen, though she does not sit in a chair like I expect her too. She glances over her shoulder and waits for me to close the door before giving me a slight motion to follow after her.

I walk down the hall, despite the fact that it is my home, I feel like I am foreign to it now, back on the train, back in the Capitol, with Effie telling me where to sit and what to do.

"Katniss, we need to talk," Effie says, her smiling fading and her voice gravely serious.

I don't like it; I don't like this Effie. It reminds me of the Effie from District 13, and it makes my stomach drop.

"Is Peeta home?" Effie looks around nervously.

I shake my head as if I have lost my voice. Finally, I manage out, "N..no…not yet…"

Effie takes a deep breath as if this is a disappointment.

"Effie, what's going on?" I ask, my voice unsteady.

"Well…there has been an assassination…" Effie starts.

My mind races; someone is dead, someone I obviously knew, someone obviously important. "Who?"

"President Paylor," Effie says quietly.

I freeze and am sure the color in my face has drained completely; President Paylor has been killed, assassinated. She was the one who helped sooth over Panem's wounds after the war. She had helped heal us all; she had made this world safe enough for Peeta to convince me to bring children into it. Now she is dead.

"How?" I manage out. I know it is an important question.

"People in the Capitol, mostly those who lost children in the bombing…they banned with some families of previous fallen tributes…" Effie shakes her head and continues, "It is really unclear. All we know is she is dead…"

"Fallen tributes families?" I ask. I cannot comprehend this. They, of all people, should understand bloodshed is never the answer.

"Apparently, she has been too soft on those who cost the lives of the tributes. They want those who caused their families pain to suffer…its not most of the tributes families…mostly those from District 1 and District 2…" Effie explained.

"It's been fifteen years since the games. Why would this matter so much now? What do they hope to gain?" I ask, still confused by all of this. It doesn't make sense. Families like Cato's, like Gimmer's, why would this matter to them now?

"Apparently fifteen years in waiting and planning," Effie shakes her head again.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, when we thought the rebellion was over…another obviously had started. None of the living Victors or their families would have known…but those who had been victims of the games, those in District 1 and 2, they want retribution…it doesn't matter the how long ago the tribute was killed, they banned together with those from the Capitol who felt betrayed by the rebellion…they wanted Paylor to make someone pay…and she did not," Effie tries her best to explain, though I know she doesn't completely understand it herself, which is only making it more difficult for me.

"What did they expect from her? She brought peace…" I am now shaking my head.

"They don't want peace. They want justice. They want one more game," Effie explains.

I shake my head in disbelief. I thought the people of the Capitol had learned how dangerous those were; surely the threat of sending their own children in had been something years ago. Why now, would they bring this about?

"They took over the Capitol, Enobaria has led them," Effie explains.

I can hardly believe what I am hearing, and I say my thoughts out loud to Effie, "Enobaria? She hated the people from the Capitol, she voted to slaughter their children now she is working with them?"

"Not them. With people who have lost their children already…people who are angry at those who did not," Effie explains.

"I spared her life," I remind Effie of how I had given her a chance to live because of the deal I had made with Coin to spare the Victors. "And this is how she thanks us? More blood shed?"

"Well…no, she did thank you, in her own way. That is why I am here," Effie says.

I narrow my eyes and wait for Effie to continue.

"There will be one more game, one more reaping from all the Districts and the Capitol as well, to make everyone remember what it feels like to lose a child I suppose…but your children's names will not be included in the Reaping in District 12," Effie explains.

I don't know what to think of this. Relief, of course, but this Game shouldn't be played again. I won't allow it.

When I do not respond to her, Effie continues.

"That was Enobaria's only request. Of course, no one but myself knows this. I wanted you and Peeta to know," Effie says.

I shake my head. It's a sick, twisted, and nearly kind gesture on Enobaria's part but its still not good enough. "The game is not going to happen. I won't allow it."

Effie sighs deeply, "Enobaria expected you to say something like this, and so she told me, when you did, to remind you, that although she is being merciful, there is no way to stop this, and if you chose to try, your children will be the tributes from District 12."

I blink twice in disbelief. How dare she threaten me like that.

"And Katniss, she has a point. No one saw this coming, those new rebels, they have weapons, and they have killed people, taken the Capitol over. No other District was prepared for this, neither was the Capitol. Nearly all of District 2 is already on their side, and they produce the materials we need to fight this…" Effie says.

"So what do we do?" I ask quietly.

"I think we give them their last game. It's all they asked for…and the other Districts seems ready to comply in order to avoid one more war…I think we all felt that 23 fallen children is better then the potential millions murdered in war…" Effie says.

I swallow hard; I would imagine this is how the first Hunger Games began, with that same feeling, and it makes me sick to my stomach. Before I can respond to Effie, I hear the creak of the loose board by the back door to the house, and I turn to see my daughter standing there, with an angry look on her face.

* * *

_**EMBERLY's POV:**_

I run to our house as fast as I can. I am sure Galen is behind me but he has never been as fast, and today I don't have time to wait for him. Today, I just want to get to my parents, to tell them what has happened, to figure out some way to fix it.

Normally, we would still be in school, but we were let out early today. It seemed fair really; once the crazy woman from the Capitol arrived to announce to us there would be one final Hunger Game, it didn't seem worth continuing in school. The teachers let us to for us all to go home, to tell our parents, to warn them some of us may die.

Or two of us may die, but in such a small population, like District 12 has, two is too many. Our classes hardly have over fifteen kids in each year and we all know each other, and only around ninety of us are even eligible for the reaping. It seems ridiculous, and too close to home.

My only thought as I run is that my parents can fix this. I know the part they played in the Hunger Games and the Rebellion. I know my mother was the Mockingjay, and I know they will figure out some way to stop this.

I reach out back yard and hop the fence my father had put in years earlier. It is high enough to keep my mother's stupid cat, Buttercup, in the yard, but I learned to gracefully clear it when I was twelve.

Once I land in the backyard I sprint up our steps, hoping my mother isn't out in the woods today. We often don't have huge conversations, and sometimes I feel like she hardly knows me, though I know she understands me, and today she will understand why I need her help. Why I want her to fix this.

As I run up the steps I stop short. I look through the window and see my mother talking in the kitchen with that crazy woman from the Capitol. I realize now, my mother knows the women, but I wonder why she is in our house.

Slowly, I slide through the open window, deciding opening the backdoor would interrupt their conversation, and I know I want to hear some of it.

I do catch the end, with the woman from the Capitol explaining that Galen and I will be the Tributes if my mother or father tries to stop anything. This anger's me, but not because I fear the Games, because I know what that thought can do to my parents. I have seen my father grip chairs and blankly stare ahead; I have heard my mother scream mine and Galen's name in nightmares. I know that thought alone can make both my parents crumble.

I take another step toward the kitchen, and realize I have stepped on the one loose wooden board. I know now my mother knows I am behind her and so I stand up straight, waiting for her to turn.

Within seconds she does; her hunting skills, I suppose. She knows when someone is behind her. Her eyes are sad when they reach mine, though she tries to control it instantly.

"Emberly? What are you doing home?" My mother asks.

I say nothing. Instead I glare past my mother at the woman from the Capitol, my fist clenched.

"Oh, Katniss! She is a spitting image of you…right down to the scowl!" The woman from the Capitol motions to me and I see my mother jump, glancing back at the woman and then at me again.

I still stare angrily; though I know her comment is true. I hear it everyday, and as much as I don't want to admit it sometimes, I know I look like my mother. Its not the worst thing in the world, but its not something I love to hear.

"Emberly, say hello…" I hear my mother.

I screw up my face at my mother. She has never been one to really push manners on me or Galen, and this seems odd for her. Why would she be so nice to someone from the Capitol who, to my understanding, threatened Galen's life and mine. "Are you kidding me?"

"Emberly..." My mother says, her voice a warning.

"I'm not introducing myself to that…that mutt!" I growl motioning at the woman.

Now my mother is mad; I know she hates that word because my father used to call her it when he was confused. "Emberly! You are unbelievable and you apologize to Effie!"

"Katniss, its quite alright…" The woman, I now know to be Effie says.

I realize who she is now; I know the name Effie. She is the woman from the Capitol that actually helped my parents. Even Haymitch talks fondly of her, though I have never met her. "Effie?"

"So you have heard of me…" Effie smiles.

"I know you came to my school today and told us that one of us was going to be slaughtered in some sick ritualistic blood bath…" I shoot back.

Effie smiles nervously at my mother who's head is twirling between the two of us. She can hear the anger in my voice and I wonder why she doesn't stop me now from being rude, but I don't question it. Instead, I turn my attention to my mother's earlier question.

"And I'm not in school because the teachers let us go home. I guess…with the upcoming death of two of us…they didn't see school as being so important," I explain.

"Not you, or your brother though, my dear. You will be spared…because of who your parents are. No one would dream of killing or sticking Katniss and Peeta's children in something like that…not even rebels…" Effie says to me.

This fact makes me angry; I hate being special. I hate being treated a certain way just because of who my parents are. If people are going to die, everyone should have the same odds. I glance at my mother, thinking that maybe she thinks the same way; usually she and I are on the same page but the news doesn't seem to faze my mother who is looking behind me, and I know she is searching for Galen. He must have appeared because she stops craning her neck and a second later I hear his lumbering steps come into the kitchen.

"And a little Peeta!" Effie says, obviously about my brother.

"Hi…" Galen says nervously.

"Effie…this is my son, Galen," My mother says, almost automatically.

I want to scream and run and punch my mom, beat her chest. How can she be so calm, so formal right now? Then I notice the look in her eyes, it is vacant, and I realize she is having a hard time processing any of this. Now I wish my dad was here, he would know what to do. He would know how to help her.

But luckily, my brother takes after my father and he moves forward, wrapping his arms around my mother's waist. She instantly hugs him back and I can see she is trying to not break down. This only angers me more. Didn't she hear what Effie just said? Galen and I were safe; it was other parents who had to worry about their children.

"I think you should leave now." I speak up at Effie, my hands still in fists.

My mother looks between Effie and I and the glaze in her eyes seems to disappear, though I can tell she almost lost herself in it, "No, Effie…"

"No, she is quite right, Katniss. Please send Peeta my love, and I will see you in a few days, at the Reaping. Please, remember not to say anything to anyone about what we discussed here. I will probably be in touch again soon."

My mother nods feverishly and Effie is gone out the door. I look at my mother to see her cradling my brother's head near her breast, exactly where he stands on her slender frame. She glances over at me as if she wants to hold me too but I can't be near her. I can't handle any of it, and so in what seems like a minute, I am out the door and running for the old fence that surrounds District 12. I need to get to the woods.


	3. Chapter 2: Peeta's Home, Emberly's Gone

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 2**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I sit at the kitchen table, nothing but a cup of tea in front of me. It seems like hours have passed since Effie showed up and dropped her bombshell on us, and I glance out the window to realize that maybe hours have passed. It is getting dark out now. Peeta is not home yet, and Emberly has not returned since she took off into the woods earlier. Galen has gone to bed, drained from the day's events; he wasn't even hungry which is rare for either of my children. It was so hard to explain to him that his friends could be killed, murdered in a sick ritualistic game.

The front door opens and my head turns to see Peeta running into the kitchen, his face looks as if he has seen a ghost and I know he has heard about the Games, about the upcoming Reaping.

Before I can register anything, I am standing and Peeta is pulling me in for a tight hug; a hug similar to ones we used to share before the Games, before we realized we loved each other, before I knew how much I needed him.

"Katniss…Paylor…" Peeta starts in my ear.

"I know, I know, Effie came by. She told me everything," I say and pull away from my husband. I can feel the tears boiling in my eyes and suddenly I am mad at Peeta. He was the one who told me our kids would be safe; that they would never have to deal with this. He lied to me.

"I can't believe. We have to stop these games," Peeta says, holding me tight. He is looking directly at me and yet he is so full of his own worry I can tell he doesn't see the anger boiling in me.

"We can't, if we do…Emberly and Galen aren't safe," I say.

Peeta's brow furrows and he is searching my face for an answer, "What do you mean?"

I sniff and wipe my eyes, before tears can really spill over, "Effie said our kids our safe. She said Enobaria said their names will not be put in the Reaping…as a way of thanking me for giving her immunity."

Peeta lets out a breath of relief and I can see some life return to his eyes, but this only make me angrier. I pull away from him quickly.

"Katniss, what is it?" Peeta follows me as I move into the living room.

"For this year…" I am yelling now and I know it frightens Peeta but I don't care. I turn with an accusing finger pointed at him, tears falling down my face. "You promised me, Peeta! You promised me…if we had those kids that…that nothing bad would happen to them!"

"Nothing bad is happening, Katniss! They are safe! They're safe from this!" Peeta pleads with me.

I know I am being unfair, I know I love Emberly and Galen just as much as Peeta does, and all I want is to protect them, but now I am not sure I can. "This year! What about next year?!"

"They said this is the last game, Katniss! The last one! Its awful, and I don't want it to happen but if our kids are safe, we can't do anything about it!" Peeta reasons.

And suddenly his arms are around me and I am crying and sobbing into his chest as I try to beat him off while he works hard to calm me down. I am so confused, I don't know what to think anymore, and suddenly my mind turns to Prim; something I haven't allowed to happen in years. This world is unfair to all of its children, and now my children will witness, even if only on television, the blood bath Peeta and I were part of. It sickens me.

"Katniss, please…" Peeta begs me to stop and I know when I am this upset he gets upset. I don't mean it, I just am so angry and I don't know who to be mad at.

"How can we sit here and do nothing?" I ask.

"We don't have a choice. We need to keep Emberly and Galen safe." Peeta reminds me.

He's right, but its not fair, and its not in my nature. Too many people I loved died to make sure these games never existed again, and now I am going to let those deaths be in vain because I will sit by and watch another round of teenagers be murdered.

"We could have if we had never had kids…" I say and I feel Peeta pull back. It's a low blow, and I don't even know why I have said it. I love our kids too much to imagine life without them, and I would do anything for them, but if this is going to be their fate, their world from now on, I am angry I brought them into it.

"Katniss…you don't mean that," Peeta tells me and there is hurt in his voice. I have never once used it against him; that the kids were his idea and I went along with it, until right now, and I can see it cuts him deep.

I sigh, knowing I need to tell the truth. I wipe a tear from my eye and shake my head, "No, I don't. I love them."

"I know that," Peeta assures me and pull me in closer, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I am suddenly overcoming with sleep and its all I can think about. I yawn into Peeta's chest.

"We should try and sleep," Peeta suggests.

I shake my head feverishly, my braid nearly slapping Peeta in the face, "We can't. Emberly's not back yet."

"Not back from where?" Peeta asks and I can tell he thought she was upstairs in bed already.

"She took off…after Effie came by…she took off into the woods," I say and I can tell Peeta is annoyed I didn't follow her.

"Probably not the safest day for her to be wandering out there," Peeta says, glancing out the window to our backyard.

It is too dark to see anything, and I know if I had chased Emberly earlier she would have only ran faster. She can take care of herself in the woods and I know she will come home when she is ready, I just won't sleep much until then.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

I sit high in a tree until the sun begins to set. I don't move; I don't see a point really. I am not in the mood to hunt or fish; I don't even take my bow out. I just want to be left alone, to think of all that was coming.

The Reaping. We had read about it in school, and I know my parents obviously had seen one but I couldn't imagine what it would really be like. Worse, I would be standing there knowing that I was safe while everyone else around me worried they would be chosen.

It wasn't fair; it was disgusting. No child should have to fear like that. It makes me hate the Capitol, but also my parents. After all the good they did, they plan on sitting back and letting this happen. I understand why; to protect Galen and I, but our odds are one out of over ninety to be chosen; the odds they could have fixed this before it got worse are much better.

I am not naïve to who my parents are. I know all about the Girl on Fire, and what they did for Panem, and how people still adore them, so I know they could have made an impact; maybe stopped this.

But then I think if they didn't, Galen and I would be going to the Games. I think I could handle it but I don't imagine Galen, at thirteen could. He's strong and smart and someday he will be just like my dad, but he is still growing into himself. He would lose for sure and I couldn't imagine living without my brother.

Once the sun fades I slide out of my tree. I know I need to get back to the fence before it gets too dark. I am good with my bow, but there is big game in these woods, and I don't know how I would fair against a mountain lion.

I run back to the fence and climb under, though I do not run back to my house. I am not in the mood to see my parents; not sure how I feel about any of it yet, and certainly not ready to talk to them. So I take off across the road, toward Haymitch's house. I hope Damir is home; lately he has been spending more time at his father's then mother's house.

I reach the front step and knock once before hearing a muffled come in. I open the door and am immediately greeted by the distinct smell of alcohol that seems to accompany Haymitch wherever he goes.

I move through the home and find Haymitch in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a bottle while Damir does the dishes. I smile; I am glad Damir is there.

"Ahh, Katniss junior!" Haymitch slurs.

I glare at him; he knows I hate being called that. However, it does cause Damir to turn around and smile sadly at me.

I know he knows what is happening; he is a grade younger then me but we sat in the assembly together when Effie broke the news to us. I wonder if he is safe like Galen and I though I know I can't ask him that.

"Hey," Damir says, putting a dish back on the counter.

"Hey," I respond. Damir is my oldest and best friend. We have done everything together that we could when Haymitch had him as a child. I trust no one as much as I trust him.

"So did you hear? There's another slaughter coming up…whole new set of kids who get murdered to entertain a few…" Haymitch tips his bottle at me.

My heart breaks for Haymitch because I know, regardless of how drunk he is, this is killing him. My parents explained long ago he drinks so much to forget the Games, and I am sure this is drudging those memories up.

"I did hear," Is all I can respond.

"Come on," Damir motions for me to follow him down a long hall to his room.

I do so without problem, leaving Haymitch to wallow in the kitchen alone. Once we reach Damir's room he closes the door behind him and tosses himself on his bed, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

I join him on the bed in seconds and cuddle up next to him. This is normal for us; we have always done this. We are best friends.

"This is awful," Damir says after a minute, his blonde hair getting into his grey eyes. By all standards, especially of District 12, he is good looking. Many girls throw themselves at him in school and it has only gotten worse since he has put on five solid pounds of muscle. He is built very much like how I pictured Haymitch to be built, before he spent all his time drinking.

"Fucking awful," I correct Damir.

Damir shakes his head, "I don't know what we are going to do…there aren't many of us. Anyone chosen is someone we know…or if its us, our chances are worse then our parents chances were. I wish there was something we could do."

I want to tell Damir about Effie's visit, and how I don't think anything will change what is going to happen. I want to tell him I am safe from the Reaping; I want him to tell me he is safe. Unfortunately, from the way he is talking I don't believe he got the same visit from Effie that my family did.

"I know," I say. It is all I can think of saying. The truth is, I don't know how Damir feels and I don't think I would want to. I don't really want to feel anything right now. I want to drift off to sleep.

Damir seems to understand and so he wraps his arms tighter around me and grows quiet.

Immediately the wave of exhaustion hits me and I can hardly make out Haymitch on the phone, telling my parents I am safe at his house for the night.

But seconds later, Haymitch is shaking me away. I am groggy and annoyed. Can't he see I am happy? I feel safe with Damir.

"What?" I growl.

"Your mother wants you home, kiddo…" Haymitch slurs though I can tell he is trying to control himself.

"I don't want to," I say and it's true. I don't want to see my parents, I just want to go to sleep and forget today, forget that my world is turning upside down.

"Well...if you don't got, Katniss Junior, the real Katniss will have me by my balls..." Haymitch says crudely.

I roll my eyes and try to ignore him; I have when he calls me Katniss Junior. Then I feel Damir poking at my side.

"Your mom will worry," Damir whispers.

And I know he is right, and I know I shouldn't make her. I have heard my mother's cries at night, I know what she fears, and I know tonight is not the night to make her pay for being unable to control this. I am mad she cannot do anything about it, or angry she won't for mine and Galen's sake, but I also know I can't punish her for loving us.

And so, groggily, I get out of Damir's bed, giving him a small but grateful smile and then I sidestep Haymitch, making my way out of the house on my own and heading back across the street.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I stand by the window and wait for Emberly to cross the street from Haymitch's house. I want her in my sight, as if something in the road could end her life tonight.

I wasn't worried until it grew too dark outside; when I knew then it was impossible to see in the woods. Then I worried what had happened to her. It was Peeta's idea to check Haymitch's house for Emberly. Sometimes I forget how close she and Damir are; sort of how Gale and I used to be. Maybe that's why I don't approve of it, because I know what can happen when you let someone in the way I let Gale in; the way Emberly let's Damir in. You get hurt.

But tonight is not the night to remind Emberly to be aware of that. She hardly listens when I try anyway. Tonight, I am just grateful my children will be safe, though I know its selfish and I know it will hurt just as much to watch the Games with other children I know in them.

Emberly is at the front door now and I open it before she hits the top step. Her blue eyes meet mine and I can tell she is still upset, though I do not know what she wants me or Peeta to do. All we can do is keep her safe in all of this.

"Emerbly…" Peeta starts behind me as he emerged from the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed," Emberly says moving past me as if I am not there.

It stings to have her act this way, but in some ways I think I deserve it. I treated my mother the same way at points.

"We need to talk," Peeta tells her.

"I don't want to talk," Emerbly says from her spot on the stairs, looking down at Peeta and I.

"We don't want you off in the woods like that anymore," Peeta says. I am glad he is the one telling her because I know she will listen. As angry as she is, she never want to disappoint him.

Emberly looks as if she has been slapped in the face, her mouth gapping open and shut at us and I am certain she will curse her father out for such a restriction. I know what the woods mean to her because they mean the same thing to me.

And so, given this, I am surprised by Emberly's response.

"Don't go in the woods? My friends are being lined up for slaughter and you are telling me I can't go sit in the woods? Is that what this has come down to? Galen and I can't be Reaped so our biggest concern is if I am in the woods too long?" Emberly snaps before stomping up the stairs to her bedroom.

Peeta looks confused by Emberly's reaction but I am not. I understand it, because I understand my daughter. She is not angry over the Reaping, she feels guilty because she knows she cannot be chosen; that her fate is not the same as her friends, and that she will have to carry that burden, of knowing she was exempt simply because of Peeta and I. That's the part of her that reminds me of Peeta; the noble part.


	4. Chapter 3: The Morning Of

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I wake up to the sound of a bird outside my window. I hardly felt like I have slept at all, though my mind was, for once, not wracked by nightmares. I can only assume that is because of the sleeping medicine Peeta insisted I take this week. I do not blame him; I am sure if I hadn't taken it the idea of a Reaping around the corner would have caused more then one nightmare a night.

I know it is early, the sun is hardly up and Peeta is still in bed with me. Usually he is up early to bake bread so I can't imagine what time it is.

I sit up and look over at the clock Haymitch had given us as a wedding gift. I realize it is not as early as I think and I quickly shake Peeta awake. He will be late.

"Peeta…you need to get up. You will be late," I whisper as I nudge him.

"Hmm…late? Katniss…I'm not opening today," Peeta reminds me.

And then I feel as though my own arrow has shot me in the chest. Of course he isn't going to work. He closed the bakery today; today is Reaping Day.

Remembering this fact, I get out of bed. There is no use trying to sleep now, my mind will never allow it.

I move down the hall, leaving Peeta to sleep in our room and poke my head into Galen's room. He is asleep still; his blonde curls laying messily on his pillow. I make a mental note to cut his hair before the Reaping today. Even though neither of our children can be picked, Effie told us we still need to play along, present them to be Reaped like everyone else.

I know Galen won't be awake for a few more hours and so I go to check on Emberly. She should be asleep too; she always sleeps in late. On most weekends she is having breakfast while we are having lunch.

I move into her room, having to push a pile of clothes away from the door to open it fully. The room is a mess, clothes and books everywhere, and I cannot ever understand it; though maybe that was because I simply did not have all of the things Emberly does when I was her age. I wouldn't say Peeta and I spoil our kids but they certainly don't want for anything, we would never allow it, given how we grew up.

I am surprised, on that morning, to see Emberly sitting up in her bed already dressed, her brown jacket slipped over her shoulders. She turns when I enter.

"You're up early," I comment.

She shrugs. She hasn't really talked much to Peeta or I since the night she returned from Haymitch's. It doesn't bother me as much as it bothers Peeta, probably because Emberly and I don't spend every night filling each other's ears with our days events the way she and Peeta normally do. We have just never had that type of relationship; even when she was younger and I would take her into the woods hunting, we would spend hours together not saying a word. I can read her better then Peeta but she doesn't open up to me the way she does to him.

I don't let it bother me, or I try not to, but sometimes I wonder if I am just not the mothering type. Galen and Peeta would disagree but I am pretty sure Emberly would say I am not, just like I don't know if she ever will be. She has never really given me the chance to nurture or coddle her the way Galen lets me. She has always been so independent; even as a toddler...

_I sat at the kitchen table, pregnant with Galen to the point that I could no longer pull myself close enough to eat over my own plate. Peeta was still at the bakery and it was just me and a two-year-old Emberly having dinner. I was exhausted from following her around all day and just wanted to enjoy my soup and put her to bed so I could sleep._

_Emberly, of course had other ideas and was dipping her fingers in her tomato soup before using it to paint on her placement in her highchair._

"_Emberly, eat the soup, don't paint with it." I told her._

_Emberly looked square at me, "It yucky."_

_I made a face at her. No, I wasn't the words greatest cook but the soup tasted fine to me._

"_Just eat it. I am not cooking you anything else," I told her._

_Emberly studied me hard for a moment before pushing the soup to the edge of her high chair, wigging from her seat into a standing position and shimming down the back of her high chair as if she did it everyday. I was so in shock I didn't stop her when she walked past me and to the counter where she dragged the small stool I had made her to stand on to wash her hands in the sink to the counter and climbed up on it, grabbing one of Peeta's cheese buns and biting into it._

Yes, Emberly had always been independent, and as I stood in her room, seeing her completely dressed before the sun is up, I realize that independent streak runs a mile long. She certainly doesn't look like she is going to the Reaping today.

"What are you doing awake?' I ask.

"I couldn't sleep." Emberly says, not making eye contact with me. She looks down at her hands and something she is holding, something gold, catches my eye.

In an instant I am across the room, sitting on the bed next to my daughter.

"Where did you get that?" I ask Emberly as I look down at what is in her hand. It is a Mockingjay pin, just like the one I wore in the arena.

"Damir gave it to me. His dad gave it to him," Emberly says, turning the pin over in her hand.

Silence fills the room as I stare down at the pin and recall all the memories I have attached to it. _Prim. Cinna. Finnick. Rue._ Everyone I lost. It isn't my exact pin, but a replica that Haymitch had made for himself after the 74th Hunger Games. He only showed me it after the rebellion, after we moved back to District12, after Peeta came back to me, but it meant a lot to know Haymitch had carried it with him.

"I know what it is," Emberly says after a minute, her eyes glued to the pin.

Of course she knows what it is, they learned about the Mockingjay in school along with the rebellion. I glance up at her and nod.

"It doesn't remind me of you," Emberly says.

I am not sure if this statement should offend me and so I wait for my daughter to continue. It is rare she talks to me like this and the tiny mothering part I do possess is happy not to be neglected.

"It reminds me that there are good people out there, that know when they should stand for something," Emberly says, closing her first around the pin and glancing up, locking her eyes on mine.

I know what she is saying to me and I try to correct her. She doesn't understand. "Emberly, I know you feel bad about today…I know you think there is something your father and I can do to fix this but we can't. I wont risk you and your brother…"

"What if this is just the start of the games all over again?" Emberly asks me and I realize her fears are very close to mine.

"Well…then…the second you and your brother aren't safe, we will fight," I give her the best answer I can think of.

"When we stand by and do nothing, we are only making things worse," Emberly says.

I see a rebel streak in her now, something I didn't think she possessed. She is like me in so many ways but this is not one of them; this streak reminds me of Gale and I am frightened of it. Emberly seems to want to fight this. I was thrust into the Games, thrust into being the Mockingjay. I didn't seek or crave rebellion, it craved me, but Emberly seems to want to fight.

"We have to wait and see what these Games mean before we can do anything," I explain to her.

Emberly just shakes her head and stands, putting the pin in her pocket before crossing her room and hesitating in front of her bow. After a second she turns and picks up her throwing knives.

"I am going to hunt," Emberly tells me and leaves her room.

And I am left on her bed, staring at her bow. I know she didn't take it hunting for a reason. It was a message to me; a message that my answer was not good enough for her, that she hated my response to the new Games. And deep down, I hated it too.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

I move to the edge of the fence and climb under it to get into the woods. I know my father said last week he didn't want me out here but I can't help it. I want to be out here, especially today, especially after the conversation with my mother.

Besides, I will probably make it back in plenty of time before my father wakes up, and my mother would never rat me out for taking off to the woods. At least she is good about that.

I am still so angry with her and my father. I thought today, knowing what was to come, they might have come up with some way to prevent the Reaping. Part of me thinks they still will.

I don't blame them for protecting me or Galen, but I blame them for not protecting everyone else. I know they are my parents but the community looks to them as their protectors as well. I feel like my parents are letting District 12 down today and I am ashamed; especially because the Capitol is trying to say we are above it all.

I know my parents aren't dumb, and I know they understand the only reason Galen and I are being kept safe is because the Capitol doesn't want my parents to rebel. It has nothing to do with them being Victors. After all, Haymitch is a Victor and Damir is able to get Reaped.

As I move silently through the woods, my throwing knives clung to my side, a small part of me clings onto the idea that my parents may still have some plan to help the children of District 12 and are just not sharing it with Galen and I.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I am in the kitchen making a cup of tea when Peeta and Galen descend the stairs. Emberly is not back yet and now I know I will have to explain to Peeta that I let her run off into the woods. I didn't see any harm in it; especially after our conversation. She obviously needs some space to work through everything she is feeling.

I can't blame her; I want to scream just like she does. I don't think this Reaping is fair either, and I wish there was something I could do, but I will not jeopardize Emberly or Galen's safety for anything, even if she wants me to.

Galen and Peeta enter the kitchen with the same somber expression and say nothing to me. Rather, Peeta comes up and gives me a kiss; not a seductive or passionate one but a protective one, like the ones we used to share in the Games. When he is done he moves on to back some breakfast.

This is when Galen comes forward. He wraps his arms around my waist. For a thirteen-year-old boy he is not immensely tall. The top of his head comes up to my chest and he is the perfect height to still hold fiercely. Emberly is hardly a few inches taller then him but I cannot remember the last time she and I hugged like Galen is clinging to me now.

I know my son is trying to sooth my worries and that thought alone is comforting. I know he is frightened of the Reaping today, even though he knows he is safe. I understand; I remember being frightened of it long before I was eligible for it.

"I love you, Mom." Galen says quietly against my chest.

I kiss the top of his head, a small bit of tears forming in my eyes as I glance over at Peeta who is looking thoughtfully after me. Damn Peeta for giving me a son just like him; a son that always knows what to say to make me feel better, make me feel alive.

"I love you too," I whisper back to Galen.

Galen then releases me and sits patiently at the table, watching Peeta put the cinnamon buns in the oven.

I sit down next to Galen and squeeze his hand, trying to give him some reassurance. I know he is nervous.

"Do you think someone from District 12 can win? I mean…if one of my friends gets picked?" Galen turns and locks eyes with me as he asks.

I glance at Peeta, taken back a little by Galen's words. Usually, he doesn't come out and say whatever he is thinking, so I know this is a question that has been bothering him for a while.

"We did," Peeta gives Galen and I a kind smile.

"I know that…but you guys are tough," Galen says.

Peeta laughs a little and it seems strange to be laughing on such a day, but his laugh makes me laugh a bit as well. Peeta takes a seat across from Galen, next to me and cups my free hand in both of his.

"Are you saying your mother is tougher then your friends?" Peeta teases Galen.

Galen's eyebrows go up as he looks at me, examining me as if he has never met me before. Finally, he comes to his conclusion, "Yes."

"Good answer," I say as I let go of Galen's hand and ruffle his hair, still reminding myself that I need to cut it.

"So do you think they could? I just don't want any of my friends to…you know…die…" Galen says the last part quietly and my heart breaks for him.

I reach my hand to cup his cheek, about to tell him that his friend won't die, though I know that isn't true, when Emberly comes in through the backdoor.

"Of course your friends will die. At least one of them…maybe both. There aren't many of them even eligible to be Reaped. You will probably know them all," Emberly says as she throws a dead rabbit down on our table.

Instantly Peeta and I glare up at Emberly for her insensitive words as Galen ducks his head. Imagine, me thinking someone insensitive, but leave it up to my own daughter to push me there.

"Emberly!" I scold.

"What? Its true. There can only be one winner, right?" Emberly air quotes the last part and I am certain she has heard it from Haymitch.

"That's not true. Mom and Dad both one together," Galen responds fiercely.

Peeta and I are both shocked by the emotion in Galen's voice. Often, it takes a lot to upset him. Clearly this Reaping is bothering him more then I originally thought.

"That was different. That's not going to happen again," Emberly tells him.

"Emberly, where were you?' Peeta changes the subject, motioning to the rabbit on the table.

"In the woods," Emberly rolls her eyes.

"I told you not to go in there right now!" Peeta says sternly.

"Well, I didn't listen," Emberly sighs. "I am going to shower."

Peeta shakes his head as Emberly moves up the stairs and I try to give Galen a smile, though it is pointless. Emberly had given him an idea of reality and he was obviously not going to shake it.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

I stand in the shower, letting the warm water run over my whole body. I scrub the blood from the dead rabbit from my fingernails. I scrub shampoo into my scalp until I am certain it will bleed. I run soap up and down my arms and repeat it until they are raw.

I do anything to take my mind off of what is ahead for me in the next few hours. I will have to, in a short time, go stand in the town center, with everyone else I know, and watch two of my classmates, neighbors, friends, or all three of those things be picked and sent to be murdered.

It makes me feel dirty.

Dirty, because I live in a world where this is allowed to happen. Dirty, because no matter what I know I cannot be picked, I know my life has been spared. And why?

Why am I any different then any other kid in District 12? Because of who my parents are? They are the special ones; not me, not Galen. And yet because of them we are being spared from something that should not even be taking place in the first place.

I don't understand what the Capitol hopes to gain from this expect power, control, and I am no one's puppet. I don't want to be controlled.

Once the warm water has run out and I am certain I have cleaned every crevice of my body, I step out of my shower. I wrap a towel around myself and move out into my bedroom, jumping back when I see my mother in my room. She rarely comes in here, and I instantly want to know why she is stalking me outside of my shower.

I assume it is to scold me for being so real with Galen early, but then I notice a nice white dress that she has laid out on my bed. I am not wearing that.

"I hate that dress," I comment.

"It looks nice on you," My mother replies.

"I am not wearing it," I tell her, moving to my closet and pulling out my normal clothes, a pair of pants and a three-quarter-sleeve shirt. I will not dress up for the Capitol or this Reaping. They do not deserve that respect.

"You have to look nice," My mother insists.

I whip around to face her; the Girl on Fire, the one who is supposed to be helping everyone and instead is worried about what her daughter is wearing. "Why? So that Capitol can comment how neatly dressed your children are? I am not giving them that respect!"

"For me," My mother seems unfazed by my temper.

"No," I shake my head. "No…I won't do that for you…"

"Emberly…" My mother tries, but I can hear it in her voice, she is trying to keep her own temper at bay.

"Fix this," I say simply, and I know my mother understands what I am asking. I know she gets that I want her to somehow stop the Reaping. I keep thinking that is her plan all along.

Instead, my mother sighs and sits down on my bed, pushing the dress away which I take as a sign that she will not make me wear it. She looks down at her hands for a long time before looking back at me, tears dancing in her eyes. "If I could, you know I would…"

I shake my head. "You only aren't so Galen and I stay safe."

"You're right. You two are more important," My mother says, her eyes narrowing as if I have offended her thought process.

"Why?" I ask but I know it's a dumb question. Although we don't always get along, my mother loves my brother and me fiercely, and I know that. She would never jeapordize either of us.

My mother looks hurt by my question, but recovers quickly. "Because, you are mine…and I will do whatever I need to do to protect you."

"Everyone has parents…" I whisper and suddenly feel tears in my eyes. I am angry; I don't know who I am angry at anymore. It was easy when I thought it was my parents for not helping, but I know their hands are tied. None of this is fair.

Instantly, in a rare moment of affection between us, my mother's arms are around me and I cry into her shoulder. I don't push her away; I cling to her and I cry. I cry for my friends, for the ones who will lose their lives, for their families, for a republic that is obviously on the brink of destruction, for what the Games really meant for us.

"Shhhh, little duck…" My mother whispers the pet name she stopped calling me years ago in my ear.

"Its not fair," I whisper back.

"I know," My mother says with a hallow voice and I realize she knows how awful this is, but she has no control over any of it and that makes me cry more. I don't know if I have ever seen my mother completely helpless.

There has to be something that can be done. I just don't know what or who could do it and that notion is scary.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I stand in my daughter's room and let her cry into my shoulder, my own tears gently falling onto hers as well, though she does not notice. Her shoulders are still wet from her shower.

It's so rare to see Emberly like this and I hate it. I hate not being able to sooth her worries. That's what mother's are for, and I have never been particularly good at it when it came to Emberly. When she was a baby, Peeta was usually the one to calm her down, probably because the idea of motherhood scared me for the first few months I had her. I held her, changed her, nursed her, and took care of her, but always panicked at the first sign of tears that I couldn't sooth. I was better at it by the time Galen came along.

But today I know I could not sooth either of their worries. Emberly wants me to change things, to do something about the Games but I cannot fix this. It is beyond Peeta's ability and mine and the only thing I am grateful for is that my children are safe. I cannot risk that to protect other's children. I know that sounds terrible, and maybe I am a bad person for it, but Peeta knew the risk of having children with me, it was why I had fought him on it so long. They mean more to me then anything and I will not let anything hurt either of them, no matter the cost.

After a few minutes, Emberly stops crying and pulls away from me, rubbing the last few stray tears away from her blue eyes.

"I shouldn't have scared Galen like that," Emberly sniffs.

I know it is her way of apologizing for how she acted earlier, but I cannot fault her. She is angry and she has every right to be.

"He's okay," I tell her.

"I should go apologize," Emberly says, not waiting for me to respond before taking off down the hall to her brother's room.

I stay in her room, neatly hanging back up the white dress she will not wear. When I finish, I hear Peeta clearing his throat behind me. I turn to see him in the doorframe.

"Emberly came into Galen's room while I was in there. She looked like she had been crying," Peeta says.

"She was," I say.

"Why?" Peeta asks as he steps closer to me, concern in his eyes.

"This whole thing…she wants us to do something about the Reaping…but she knows our hands are tied. I think she is just upset about what it all means…and who can blame her? I would be too…I am upset," I explain. I am upset and I want to stop this all from happening, but there is no way to do it unless I jeopardize my own children's safety.

Peeta sighs and pulls me in for a hug, whispering, "We can only protect our kids, Katniss. Its not fair but…it's the only option we have."

"I know that," I respond and give him tight-lipped smile when he kisses my cheek. My eyes are focused on the clock next to Emberly's bed. We have one hour before the Reaping.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reaping

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I feel sick as Peeta and I stand at the bottom of the stairs, our hands intertwined as we wait for our children to come down. The Reaping is in a half hour but we need to get over there early so that the kids can be checked in. Effie said it was imperative we didn't make it apparent that Emberly and Galen's names were not really in the bowl to be chosen which meant we had to go along with all the normal proceedings.

After what seemed like forever, Emberly and Galen descended the stairs, both dressed nicely but the somber looks on their faces made them look like they were going to a funeral. Maybe they were, in a weird twisted way. The Reaping certainly felt like one.

"Ready?" Peeta asks our children.

Emberly and Galen exchange a look and I know they are not ready. I am not truly either. Another Reaping is the last thing I wanted to attend in my life.

"Remember, you have to act like this is happening to you too. You can't tell anyone your names aren't going to be chosen," Peeta reminds them.

"Let's just go," Emberly says, moving past Peeta and I and out the door. I can tell she is still deeply upset about all of this.

We follow Emberly but she remains a few steps ahead of us for a while. I am trying my best to make sure we keep up with her, but also trying to control my own breathing. The closer we get, the more I can see that the Hall of Justice looks exactly as it did when our Reapings took place. The mega screens were set up in each corner, and the area where the children stood was separated from where Peeta and I would stand. Effie had told us that we would not be on stage, that we would not be mentoring this year. The Tributes would have to survive on their own.

As we get closer to the Hall of Justice I feel as if I can suddenly not breath. It is like a bad dream, one of my nightmares. I am walking their with my children, as if I am serving them up for a feast.

"Katniss, breathe…" Peeta whispers in my ear.

I glance at him to see he also looks a bit pale, but probably not nearly as awful as I do.

"We just need to get through this…" Peeta adds.

I nod fiercely. My voice has left me for the moment.

"Where do we go?" Galen speaks up as we stop near the Hall.

Galen's voice gives me the strength to speak now. I cannot look scared in front of him. I don't want either of my children, but especially him to see me like that. Emberly is not stupid and she is not really a child anymore. She has seen me break down on a few occasions in her life when my nightmares were particularly bad, but Galen has never seen that and I don't want him to right now.

"Up to the front…they will put you in lines and just be quiet when you get there. It will be over before you know it," Peeta says to our children as he lets go of my hand and moves to kiss both Emberly and Galen on the forehead.

Galen hugs Peeta tightly before moving onto me.

"I love you," Galen whispers

"I love you too, baby…" I whisper back and then I glance up at Emberly. She is standing very still just watching Galen and I. I want to reach out and hug her too, but I can see it in her eyes. She is focused on something I may never know, may never understand. She is looking at me but it as if she is looking through me.

"Emberly…" I say carefully. I want her to know I understand how she feels, that she is important to me, and that I love her, but all I can manage out is her name.

She just gives me a nod and a tightlipped smile and I know she understands what I am trying to convey. "I'm fine."

I nod, Galen still holding onto my waist and I have a feeling Peeta will have to pry him from me.

And then two men, dressed up as Peace Keepers, come pushing through.

"Alright you two…let's go…" The one Peace Keeper taps Galen and Emberly in the leg.

Emberly seems to glare at him, but he frightens Galen and every urge in my body is telling me to lay the Peace Keeper out. The only reason I am not doing so is because Peeta has me, pulling me away as if he knows what is going on in my head.

"See you two in a little bit…" Peeta says to our kids as Emberly takes a lip quivering Galen by the hand and leads him to the line with the rest of the potential tributes.

"I feel numb," I say to Peeta, my voice cracking as my mouth feels suddenly dry. It is sickening to me to watch my children walk off to that line, just like one of my nightmares. The entire situation is my ultimate nightmare.

"You will be okay," Peeta rubs my arm gently before wrapping his around my shoulders. "It will be over soon."

"No…it will just be starting…then the interviews and the Games…this is just the beginning of it," I say.

Peeta nods. "I know…but it will not immediately effect our family after this. We don't even have to watch them…I don't want to…"

I glance up quickly at Peeta to see he too looks as worried and sickly as I do. I didn't realize it until now, but he seems just as upset by the Games as I am, he was just holding it together a bit better.

"We should go find somewhere to stand," Peeta adds after a minute.

I just nod, allowing Peeta to lead me to the area where the other parents stand. When we arrive, we find Haymitch, surprisingly sober, in the front of the crowd.

"Hey sweetheart," Haymitch gives me a kiss on the cheek before shaking Peeta's hand.

"Some day, huh?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch just nods, his eyes glued in front of him as he stares at the stage. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and I can tell this is all disturbing him as much as it is disturbing both Peeta and I.

I know Haymitch has more at stake. I am positive Damir is not getting the same courtesy Emberly and Galen are. I am certain his name is eligible to be picked and my heart breaks for him. I love Damir almost as much as my own children and I want to protect him, but this is out of my control.

Peeta's hand latches onto mine and I glance over at him. He is staring very intensely at me, and if we weren't at a Reaping might just start laughing. I know I can't; I know I need to play my part just like our children are playing; that I am worried they might be Reaped.

And even though I know that is not possible, I still cannot get ride of the primal fear in the pit of my stomach that is telling me to run forward and gather my children up, take them home, and protect them forever. I have no idea how my mother stood back here for years and dealt with this feeling; it is too much for me.

"Just breath…" Peeta leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I am trying," I respond.

"Just an hour here and we can get home…" Peeta reminds me.

I nod, swallowing hard as I can feel my hands and skin grow clammy. I have felt this way before; ever since the Games panic attacks are something I have grown accustom to.

"Katniss…please…you are scaring me…" Peeta whispers and then adds, "Our kids are safe…please…"

"I know. I know…I just…I don't like being here…its too much…" I whisper back.

Peeta nods; he must understand. Hell, he probably feels the same way. Still, he is being strong for me and it makes me feel awful. He should be able to express his feelings too.

"Sweetheart…you might break his fingers you keep squeezing like that…" Haymitch says, pointing down at my hand.

My eyes follow his hand and I see that in my worry I have clutched Peeta's hand so tight, his knuckles have turned white. I instantly release a little pressure.

"Thanks…thought I might lose one…" Peeta joked softly.

I return a small smile, but it is all I can muster, as the music grows loud and I see Effie emerge onto the stage in a long purple and black dress with a matching purple wig. Suddenly, I feel as if I am sixteen all over again and fearing for my life all over again.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

The one man in the white suit taps my leg and suddenly Galen and I are being led away from our parents. I constantly keep turning back to look at them, though I don't know why since I do know that in an hour the four of us will be comfortably back at our house, feeling sorry for the two people that did get picked to represent District 12.

"That line," The man in the white suit points to a line of other teens and children in front of us.

I glare at the man in the suit. I know that suit; I have seen it in school when we learn history. It is what they used to call Peace Keepers. Since the revolution those had not existed and their sudden presence here feels wrong.

"Boys in one line, girls in another!" A woman directs us.

Suddenly, Galen and I are being separated.

"I don't want to go alone…" Galen tells me.

"You will be fine…see you in a little…" I try to assure him but it does make me panic to a little. Even though I know nothing will come of this for our family, I don't like Galen being out of my site in a place like this.

"Okay…yeah…" Galen says.

"No! No!" I suddenly hear the shouts of a little girl and turn to see Marcus Plasser carrying his younger sister, Celie, toward us, his own face distraught.

Marcus is a tall boy, with dark hair and dark eyes. By all accounts he is very handsome and, although he is a year older then me, I have spoken to him many times. For his size, he has a kind way with his words and is the focus of many girls affections, maybe even my own, though I haven't thought about it much.

His sister Celie, is a tiny twelve year old with the same dark hair and dark eyes as her brother. She was always sick when she was little; I remember once Marcus missed three weeks of school because his family had to take Celie over to District 4 to get treatment for her illness. I have never asked what it was, but I know she coughs an awful lot and can hardly run or play outside.

Marcus loves her and protects her the same way I protect Galen, and so I know it is breaking his heart to have to carry her over to the girls line as she kicks, clearly not wanting to be apart from him.

A peacekeeper comes over and tries to take Celie.

"Can I just stand with her? Please? She is scared," Marcus says.

"No. Boys over there…" The Peace Keeper points and begins pulling on Celie, which only makes her scream and cling to Marcus more.

This is barbaric. I can't watch it anymore, and before I realize it, I am walking over to Marcus.

"Here, I got her," I push the Peacekeeper aside and offer to gather Celie myself.

The Peacekeeper shouts some vulgar words at me, but stops when he realizes who I am, or rather who my parents are. I am not naïve to the fact that my face is somewhat recognizable, especially with the resemblance to my mother.

"Celie…please…go with Emberly…" Marcus says softly.

Celie does know me a bit from the halls in school, and so I can see her grip loosens on her brother.

"Come on, I'll take you and you can see Marcus right after," I say.

After a second, Celie nods and I yank her from her brother's neck, placing her on the ground next to me.

"Thank you," Marcus says.

"Its fine," I give him a small smile. "Just keep an eye on my brother, okay?"

Marcus glances up to see Galen watching us nervously and he then nods. "He's scared too?"

I nod back and then proceed to take Celie with me to the line.

"I'm scared," Celie whispered to me after a moment as she clings to my hand.

I glance down at her and feel awful. She is so tiny for her age, but even still, a twelve year old has every right to be scared, but it shouldn't be of something like this. These Games are sick and twisted.

"You shouldn't be…" I kneel down in front of her. "You will be fine…they won't pick you…"

"You promise?" Celie asks.

"I promise," I nod back. I know it's a stupid thing to say to her, because I can't promise that, but I don't like to see someone that age so upset and scared. I don't know what the Capitol hopes to gain from fear like this.

After we are signed in, we are placed in rows to stand. By now, Celie has found some friends from school and so I am alone as I file into a row of other girls about my age. None of us talk, though we have had classes together since we were five. There is nothing to talk about right now. Everyone is too worried for her own life.

And then the music picks up and Effie walks onto stage. Her outfit is the ugliest thing I have ever seen and I silently wonder where the Capitol get's its fashion sense from.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome all of you to the rebirth of the Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie's voice blasts through the microphones in a high pitch, as if she is happy to be speaking, though you can tell it is a little forced.

Silence falls among the crowd.

"Now…for those of you who have never seen a game…which would be all of our tributes, you have the great honor of representing your District in a Game of glory and honor," Effie give us a moment to absorb the words and I realize she is waiting for an applause.

Silence still among the crowd, though I am not sure why anyone would applause at such words.

"Now…I just need to pick one brave young man and one determined young woman to be our Tributes for District 12. If I call your name, please come forward! We will start with the ladies!" Effie says as she walks over to a bowl filled with name cards on it.

It seems like the crowd has suddenly held its breath together. There is not a sound at the Hall of Justice besides the sound of Effie's hand rummaging for a name in the bowl.

I glance up and down the rows of girls around me, some are holding their breaths, others are holding hands, and some are on the verge of tears. I feel sick to my stomach knowing I didn't have to worry about the same fate they do. In a selfish way, that makes me feel even worse, I am suddenly relieved by that idea; I want nothing more then to be back home with my parents and brother.

I glance back at the stage to see Effie has pulled a card out. She reads it over twice before speaking.

"And our female tribute for District 12 is Celie Plasser…" Effie says.

There is a gasp in the crowd and a few of the younger girls step aside. Celie is two rows behind me and I turn to see her little frame quivering.

"Celie…you have to go…" An older girl behind her whispers sadly.

The Peace Keepers are already coming off the stage to take the little girl away. My heart plummets. It's not fair; it's not right. She is a baby; she is someone's little sister. She is one of us. She cannot survive those games, she is still a child; a sick child. This isn't supposed to happen. I promised her she wouldn't get picked.

I glance to see that Marcus is froze in his place, his eyes wide as his little sister slowly moves into the center aisle, her head down as tears pour down her cheeks. Her whole body shakes with each step.

And then suddenly I am in pushing through my own line, making my way toward Celie. I don't know why; I can't explain the urge to protect her, but it burns from deep within. The need to protect someone weaker, to show the Capitol they cannot rip the life from innocent children. If it were Galen, I would hope Marcus would do the same.

"No…" I whisper as I cut in front of the Peace Keepers who are still yards away from us. "No…you can't…"

I rush up to Celie and scoop her up in one arm.

"Put her down!" I hear a Peace Keeper shout from behind me and suddenly the sound of feet running toward me.

Celie is crying into my shoulder.

"You can't have her!" I yell over my back, frantically and repeatedly. "You can't have her!"

I run toward the line of parents waiting at the back, Celie crushed against my shoulder.

"Celie, Celie, listen to me…" I whisper to her, and I can hear her calm down a little. "I am going to put you over this fence…you run…you run, okay?"

"PUT HER DOWN!" The Peace Keepers are right behind me.

I push Celie over the fence, and someone's mother takes her; I am not sure who. I then turn on my heel and am struck down by a Peace Keeper.

I fall, my head throbbing as I glare back up at the Peace Keeper. I touch my head; it is bleeding.

"Emberly!" I hear my mother's voice, full of panic, somewhere behind me, as I see the Peace Keeper raise his bat again.

"Bring that Tribute back!" The Peace Keeper roars, his arm high above me ready to give me another blow.

"I volunteer!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, the Peace Keeper freezes and the commotion and sounds all around me die down, including my mother's frantic shouts.

I realize what I have said, and I know there is no going back. I gather myself quickly and stand, toe to toe with the Peace Keeper, blood dripping down over my left eye.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! You can't have a twelve year old girl to slaughter…you want a Tribute? You want a show?" I lean in and whisper. "You want to see the Mockingjay break? Well you can have her daughter…but you won't lay another damn finger on another child's head…"

I hear what I am saying though I don't fully understand my words. I don't know why I bring my mother into it, but I have a feeling, by the look on the Peace Keeper's face it has everything to do with it.

I couldn't tell you why I ran forward, except that if felt like the right thing to do; the human thing to do. The need to protect her, to stand for what is right. Maybe I am stupid, hell I know I am, but I also think that maybe this runs in my blood. Didn't my mother do the same thing? It's hard to think, my eyesight seems blurry from the hit to the head, but I will not seem weak. I can't now. I know the Capitol's eyes are on me.

The Peace Keeper seems to recognize who I am now and seems perplexed by my words. I realize now that he must have known my name was not in the bowl to be chosen; that this is not what the Capitol wanted, not the daughter of the Mockingjay to enter the arena.

"I volunteer too!" I hear a familiar voice from the boy's side and swing my head to see Damir stepping forward.

I shake my head; he can't volunteer.

"I volunteer! Don't pick another name from the bowl…" Damir is now standing next to me, also glaring up at the Peace Keeper, his finger pointing to Effie on the stage.

"What are you doing?" I say quickly.

"You volunteer, I volunteer…you aren't doing this alone…" Damir says, grabbing my hand. "Come on."

And suddenly, Damir is yanking me forward at a fast pace, our hands intertwined as we approach the stage where a shocked Effie stands. My head is pounding, and my hearing is buzzing but I am certain now I can hear my mother shouting my name from behind me. In fact, I think she is crying it.


	6. Chapter 5: Volunteers

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 5**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I hear Effie call out the first name. It is that of a little girl who lives not too far from us. I remember she was so sick when she was younger, and the mother's at school often took turns sending food to the family.

I feel sick as she steps forward, out into the aisle, shaking uncontrollably. It reminds me of the day Prim was picked; this girl has to be the same age as Prim was and is actually much smaller then Prim. I want to look away, but I can't. I feel terrible, my only comfort being that I know my children are safe from this. Tears fill up my eyes though I hardly know the child, and I feel Peeta give my hand a tight, loving squeeze. I still feel for her; feel for her family, her mother, her father. No child this young deserves to be sent to that Arena, just like Prim did not. Though, unlike Prim, I know this child has no big sister to come out and take her place. No one will stand in her spot.

And then I see movement from the corner of my eye. A girl is rushing forward, toward the girl named Celie. I blink twice; what I am seeing surely can't be true.

But it is true. I know it is when I hear Peeta's soft whisper.

"What is she doing?" Peeta asks.

I know who he is talking about, because Emberly is the girl who has stepped forward, gathering the little girl in her arms and shouting that the Capitol cannot have Celie.

This is a bad dream; no a nightmare. I close my eyes trying to erase the image of Emberly in the aisle from my head. When I open them, however, she is still there, running Celie toward the line of us parents.

"Emberly!" I shout out so loud that I am certain Peeta flinched. My daughter needs to get back in line; she needs to leave Celie alone.

But Emberly doesn't. In fact, she hoists Celie over the rope separating the parents from the kids and then turns, only to be beaten over the head with a bat by a Peace Keeper.

I scream, though I hardly realize it is me at first. I lung forward, wanting to protect my daughter, but Peeta holds me back.

"Emberly!" I shout and sob at the same time, before trying to wiggle from Peeta's arms.

"Katniss, no. Stay put," Peeta instructs.

I know moving toward Emberly could only potentially make things worse, but how can Peeta watch them hit our child? Why does he seem so unwilling to help?

"Peeta…" I try.

"Katniss, she stepped out…moving to her will make it worse. Let it be…let them just get her back in her spot," Peeta reasons and I know he is right. I could cause more of a commotion moving forward but I can't help it. It is my motherly instinct; I need to protect my young.

But then, I stop moving all together. I feel numb, frozen, as I hear Emberly's voice again.

"I volunteer!" Emberly says.

And it is as if my heart has stopped beating. She volunteered. My daughter volunteered to be a Tribute; my biggest fear has come to life. My child is going into the Games. I don't understand why she would do this. She knows what it means, what it would do to our family. I can't wrap my head around her thinking; it is all too much to absorb.

I hardly hear the rest of what Emberly says as I fall to my knees, sobbing as Peeta tries to gather me in his arms. Other women around me try to comfort me, but it is no use. I can't hear anything except the beating of my own heart and the sound of my cries as tears roll down my cheeks. This was my biggest nightmare; this was the one thing I knew I could not handle. This was the reason I never wanted children.

I am still sobbing on the ground when I hear Damir volunteer as well. This only makes things worse. I love that child too. There has to be a way to fix this; Effie must be able to.

_Effie._ She is my only hope. I manage, with the help of Peeta to stand, watching Damir and Emberly be escorted up the stage, hand in hand, though Emberly's expression is blank and her face white, despite her olive complexion.

"And it looks like District 12 has two volunteer's this year…Please introduce yourselves," Effie says, though her voice cracks and I can tell this is not what she wanted. Surely, she will be able to fix this.

Emberly and Damir exchange a look of resolve. Damir steps forward first.

"Damir Abernathy," Damir says into the microphone.

"Emberly Mellark," Emberly says quietly into the microphone, a slightly blank stare in her eyes.

"Well…let us applaud our Tributes…" Effie says, her eyes shifting between Emberly and Damir and I notice she looks deeply concerned.

No one cheers. Instead, our symbol goes up. Three fingers salute Emberly and Damir but only for a moment before the Peace Keepers are pulling Emberly and Damir off stage.

"We need to get to them!" I am nearly yelling frantically at Peeta and Haymitch, my eyes still tearing as the crowd disburse.

"Go, I'll get Galen…meet you there…" Haymitch tells Peeta and me and I know he understands how frantic I am.

I need to see Emberly; I need to talk Effie into fixing this. The only thing holding me together is the fact that Effie told us Emberly could not be picked. There is still hope.

"Come on, Katniss…" Peeta is yanking me through the crowd to the Hall of Justice and I realize now he too is worried.

He weaves us in and out of people, nearly knocking some parents who are gathering their children up and I try my best to hold on and let him pull me. This is easier; I do not have to think, I just need to move my feet.

Within seconds we are at the side of the Hall and met by three Peace Keepers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, right this way. Your daughter is waiting for you…" One Peace Keeper says.

I feel my nostrils flare in anger at him as Peeta shakes his head at the Peace Keepers and pulls me up the stairs and into the Hall.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV**_

It has all happened so fast. I was just standing outside on the stage, introducing myself and now I am being rushed backwards by the Peace Keeper who struck my head into a small room on what I assume to be the train to the Capitol.

I can't think straight; my head is still pounding and certainly still bleeding. I rub it, feeling a lump already.

"Its as bad as it feels…" Damir says.

I glare at him but know he isn't lying. I am sure my head looks a mess.

Before I can respond, Effie comes flying into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her so that it is just Damir, her, and me in the room.

"Well…that was some stunt!" Effie says, her voice high pitched and angry as she glares specifically at me.

"Stunt?" Damir seems confused.

"Do you know what you have done?" Effie ignores Damir and points her long painted fingernail into my chest.

I glare at Effie now. Of course I know what I have done. I volunteered; I have set myself up to be murdered by my own government. "I volunteered...so a child did not have to go."

"Exactly! After I told you that you were not to be in this! What the Capitol will think—" Effie's voice grew higher and higher.

"Who care what they think?" I scoff. I cannot believe she wants to please them. When she came to our house, I thought she was with my father and mother, but now it seems like she is more worried about keeping the Capitol happy.

"I do, and you should too…for your own sake as well as your family's…" Effie shakes her head.

"My family?" I cock an eyebrow, though it is hard with my bleeding head.

"This looks staged; especially after I told you that your name would not be in. The Capitol will not be happy about it," Effie explains and then takes a closer look at my head. "I need to get your parents. A medic will look at your head after."

Effie walks out of the cabin and I sink down into a chair, holding my head and closing my eyes, trying to understand what Effie meant by involving my family in this. That wasn't my intention. None of this really was; I didn't even really intend to volunteer. I got lost in the moment when Celina's name was called.

"What does she mean you weren't supposed to be in it?" Damir asks as he cautiously sits across from me.

I open my eyes and sigh. I am embarrassed to tell Damir now; worried he will be angry that Galen and I got treatment that he did not. After all, his father was a victor too. Not that any of that mattered now. Damir and I were on the same playing field now.

"My name wasn't in to be Reaped," I say.

"Why not?" Damir still seems more confused then anything and I am grateful he is not angry I got special treatment.

"Because of who my parents are. The Capitol said Galen and I were safe from being picked," I say, not really wanting to go into detail.

Damir is silent for a long time before he speaks again and I am certain now that he is upset. After all, his father was a Victor too. But, after a moment, he pushes his blonde hair from his face and leans over, seeming more serious now but not at all angry. "So why did you volunteer?"

I shrug. I have no answer for him. I don't really know. Spur of the moment, I suppose. Maybe I would even take it back if I could; but it's done with. I can't take it back. "I don't know…why did you?"

"Because you did," Damir responds.

I am caught off guard by this statement. He volunteered for me and now he could die. That is a burden I do not want to carry, and I want to tell him but do not have time to overthink it, as a Peace Keeper opens the door and escorts us down the hall to see our parents, possibly for the last time.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Peeta pulls me down the narrow hall of the train and it feels like deja-vu. It is the same train Peeta and I road on when we went to the Capitol for both of our Games and it makes me feel uneasy. I just keep looking at the back of Peeta's head, trying not to focus on anything else.

Suddenly, Peeta stops and I glance around him to see Effie a few yards away from us, motioning us forward.

"Come…in here…" Effie motions us into a small compartment.

Peeta and I step in, expecting to see Emberly, but only find Effie in there. She is standing by a small table pouring herself some clear liquor into a small glass.

"Effie…" I choke on her name.

Effie turns to look at me with sad eyes, but says nothing.

"We have to do something," Peeta is speaking now, and I realize he is upset. He might not have broken down like I did, but he is just as concerned.

"I don't think there is anything I can do," Effie says, looking away from us.

"What? But…you said! You said Emberly and Galen were safe!" Peeta lets go of my hand and steps at Effie who seems surprised and retreats.

I find myself reaching out, restraining Peeta. I know this is not Effie's fault.

"Effie…please…call the Capitol…tell them there has been a mistake," I plead, my voice horse from screaming earlier.

Effie sighs and looks away from me, and I realize this is out of her control.

"There isn't anything we can do?" I ask quietly, realizing what Effie's silence means.

"Emberly volunteered, Katniss. Everyone in every District saw it…she has to go now," Effie says and I can hear her voice laced with sadness.

I feel like I have been crushed by a boulder by her words alone. This was what I feared the most; that Effie would have no power over anything. I hear myself let out a cry and slump down in the chair behind me, my head in my hands.

Peeta's hands are on my shoulder and he gives them a squeeze as he frantically gives Effie suggestions. "What if she got sick? Or what if we said Emberly escaped? Or someone else volunteered for her?"

"Peeta…I can't. Emberly did this…she volunteered," Effie repeats what she has already said.

I keep my head in my hands as I hear the door open and two sets of footsteps enter. One is heavy, the other is frantic and light. I hardly have time to lift my head before Galen is in my arms, crying and clinging to my neck.

I hold my youngest child close to me and allow myself to cry again as he soaks my shoulder.

"Galen…shh…" I try to sooth him, rubbing his back.

"Em…Em…Emberly…is she—is she going?" Galen sobs into my shoulder.

I can't find my voice I nod against his shoulder, and he cries more. I wish I could do something to comfort him, but I am just as distraught. I feel Peeta's hands wrap around both of us, as if he is trying to protect us but he cannot. Not from this.

"Well…looks like we have something on our hands here…" Haymitch's voice is loud as I watch him cross the room, grab the bottle Effie had poured her own drink out of, and take a few good chugs.

"To say the least," Effie sighs.

"The Capitol might have bit off more then they can chew…sending Katniss and Peeta's kid in…will cause a riot…mine probably not as much," Haymitch says.

I narrow my eyes at Haymitch and shake my head. He seems his usual unfazed self, but I don't understand how he can be when his son is facing the same fate as my daughter.

"I know that, and so do they…" Effie says, and I cannot tell if she is nervous to bring my daughter to the Capitol or sad that she has to. I decide it is probably a combination of both.

"Where is Emberly?" Peeta speaks up.

I glance at my husband to see him looking at his watch and I realize he has accepted that Emberly is going and knows we don't have much time to say goodbye. I want to get up and slap him and tell him to fight more for our daughter, but then I wonder if he is right. If this is the only time we will see her, we need to give her as much advice as we can to survive this. She will survive it; she is strong enough.

"I'll go get her…Haymitch, why don't you come with me and see your son? I'll send Emberly down here…" Effie says and slips out the door with Haymitch behind her.

Once I am alone with Galen and Peeta, I glance up at Peeta who has moved to look out the window, his brow furrowed hard. I am still rubbing Galen's back though he has calmed down and loosened his grip.

"Do you think we can do anything?" I ask Peeta.

Peeta sighs and shrugs, still looking out the window. "I am not sure. Maybe…there's got to be some way out of this for Emberly…"

"Why did she volunteer?" Galen asks softly as he finally lets go of me and goes to stand by Peeta, who wraps an arm around his shoulder when he gets there.

"I'm not sure," Peeta admits and looks back at me.

I shrug. I do not understand it either, though I wish I did. This is one time, that despite how similar Emberly and I may be, I cannot figure out her actions.


	7. Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 6**

**KATNISS POV:**

We wait for what seems like forever for Emberly to come into our cabin. When she finally does, she is holding a cloth to her head, but the red from her blood has already stained its white fabric.

I am instantly out of my chair, moving to grab her head and inspect the wound myself.

"Its fine…" Emberly flinches away from my touch and it bothers me. This may be the last time I see her, get to be a mother to her, and she moves away from me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Peeta says, but there is no anger in his voice. He sounds as if he has been mortally wounded instead, and maybe he feels that he has been.

Emberly also seems surprised by Peeta's voice and she steps back, away from him. Clearly, she had expected us to be upset and yelling, and I want to be, but I want to give her a chance to explain it first.

"I…I don't know," Emberly admits.

I study her for a moment and have to admit she does seem somewhat surprised by her own actions still. I remember that feeling; I felt it when I volunteered for Prim. Even though I knew it had been the right thing to do, I still was struggling to wrap my brain around it after I had done it. But this was different. My daughter had volunteered for a stranger when she had been perfectly safe. She needed to know why she stepped forward then; I needed to know.

"You don't know? You are volunteering yourself to be killed, and you don't know why?" I can hear myself yelling now, and it seems to shock Peeta and Galen.

I know this isn't the best way to spend my possible last few minutes with my daughter, but I cannot help it. I am so upset, so angry, so scared. Suddenly, I am crying again.

"Mom, please don't cry…" Emberly asks so softly I can hardly hear her. She then moves forward and does something she hasn't done in a long time; she hugs me.

I pull her fiercely towards my chest, wanting to hold her forever, but she suddenly stiffens and pulls away.

My arms are still stretched out for her as she turns to Galen and Peeta.

"I don't have a lot of time…" Emberly says.

This time, Galen rushes forward and hugs Emberly tightly. She hugs him back and I swear I can see tears in her eyes.

"Please win this…you can…I know it…" Galen begs.

"I'm going to try my best," Emberly responds and it only makes me tear up more. I remember saying nearly the same thing to Prim.

"I need my big sister," Galen looks up at Emberly.

Emberly nods and kisses Galen's head before moving up to Peeta.

Peeta looks as if he is on the verge of tears as well.

"Dad…I'm sorry…" Emberly says softly.

Peeta bites his bottom lip for a long moment before he speaks. He then reaches out and puts both of his hands on Emberly's shoulders. "I don't understand why you did this…but you did, and it's happening…so use everything you know to your advantage. Remember everything your mother taught you about shooting…get a bow if you can…"

"What if they don't have one?" Emberly's eyes frantically search Peeta's as she now realizes he is giving her advice.

Peeta glances at me and I know what he is thinking. There will be a bow, because Emberly is there, and the bow was my weapon of choice, and she is my daughter. The Capitol will want to see her with one to compare; after all, it is a show.

"There will be one. You get it…you use it…and you run like hell. Keep yourself as covered as possible…be careful of who you trust…" Peeta says.

"I can do this?" Emberly asks.

Peeta nods ferociously, "None of the Districts…aside from maybe 2 would have trained their kids for this. You are at no more a disadvantage in this from anyone else…expect for who you are. People will want you dead…because…well…"

"Because of you and Mom." Emberly finishes Peeta's thought.

"Exactly, because of what we stood for…but you can use that. Just stay focused…you can win this," Peeta encourages her.

Emberly nods and then Peeta pulls her in fiercely for a hug. He kisses the top of her head as she clings to him. I can now see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Peeta whispers to her.

"I love you too, Daddy…" Emberly whispers back.

After a second they let go, and Emberly turns back to me.

I look at Peeta, and he seems to understand I need a moment with her, and so he silently takes Galen and leads him out of the room, leaving Emberly and I alone.

Emberly sighs, rubbing her wounded head once more as she stands there.

"I know this scares you…" Emberly starts.

"Scares me? Emberly…" I step forward, shaking my head.

"I'll be okay," Emberly cuts me off.

"If something happens to you—" I started again.

"It won't. Nothing will happen," Emberly cuts in once more.

I shake my head; she has no idea what these Games are like. "Only one person comes out of these…the Games are vicious and they are cruel."

"You won," Emberly says softly.

"Yes, but I would never want to do it again…and I won because I had your father," I shake my head and kneel down in front of my daughter. "Emberly, I don't understand. I don't understand why you did this…why would you do this?"

Emberly blinks a few times, biting her inner lip and shaking her head, as if she is arguing with herself on the inside.

"I made a promise," Emberly says to me.

I am confused by her words, and I want to know what she means by them. What promise could she have possibly made? Unfortunately, my time is up and a Peace Keeper comes in, yanking Emberly out by her arm.

"I love you! I love you!" I call out to her.

But Emberly is already down the hall and I don't know if she even heard me as I stand and join Peeta and Galen outside of the cabin. The three of us our led down the hall to the train exit.

None of us speak. Galen holds on tightly to my hand. At first I thought it as for his own support, but now I realize my hand is shaking and he is worried about me.

As we near the exit, Effie pops out of another cabin.

"I will send for you three for the Parade and Interview. It seems only right you are there…and the Capitol has requested that all previous Victor's join us," Effie says, her eyes sad.

"Thank you," I hear myself reply automatically.

Effie then does something rare but not unusual for her. She gently touches my shoulder, her eyes moving between Peeta and I. "I am so sorry this happened…and I will do whatever I can to bring her home safe."

I give Effie a small but thankful smile as she lets go of my shoulder and Peeta's arm replaces hers, helping to guide my now trembling body off of the train.

* * *

**EMBERLY POV**

I move back down the hall, a Peace Keeper holding my arm tightly. I can hear my mother yelling that she loves me but I don't yell anything back. I don't want my voice to betray me; I know I can't sound weak now.

The Peace Keeper jerks me into a large room with huge white couches and a bar in the center and closes the door behind me. Damir is already there, sitting on one of the couches. I sigh and, begrudgingly, join him.

"How is your head?" Damir points to where I know I am still slightly bleeding.

I rub the blood off onto my hand and look at it for a minute before shrugging. It hurts, but it's the least of my worries right now. "I'm okay."

Damir takes a deep breath and is silent for a moment. I know he wants to say something.

"What?" I ask.

"I just…I don't get it," Damir admits.

"Don't get what?" I ask.

"Why you did it...why you volunteered. You really don't know?" Damir looks sideways at me.

In truth, I am still unsure. It seems like a million reasons and then none at the same time. Maybe I didn't want to watch a twelve year old I know be slaughtered, maybe I didn't like the thought of the Capitol making us all little pieces in their Game again, maybe I wanted to prove myself to someone, somewhere, or maybe I really am just that stupid. Maybe I had no reason to volunteer at all; maybe I just have a death wish.

"Honestly? I am still trying to work it out…" I admit finally.

Damir bits his bottom lip and shakes his head. "No…I know why you did it."

I cock an eyebrow at him, daring him to indulge me.

"You don't want whatever these Games mean to happen…I know you. You aren't stupid…you know these Games are more then just one more slaughter…they start again and our world changes…" Damir says.

I am taken back by his words. It seems far to complex an idea for me to have wrapped my head around now, let alone in thirty seconds during the Reaping. No; no I must have just not wanted to see Celina be picked. I couldn't watch her die.

I shake my head after a moment. "No…I just don't think its fair to let one last twelve year old die…I promised her she wouldn't be picked."

"So you really think this is just one last Game?" Damir asks me.

I don't look at him. I can't answer that question.

When it is apparent I am not going to say anything, Damir continues.

"My dad thinks it's just the start of something. I'm sure your parents said the same thing—" Damir starts.

I turn quickly at him, my lips pursed. "My parents didn't say much…my dad said to find a bow and not trust anyone…"

Damir's brow furrows and I can tell my words have hurt him. "You can trust me."

I know that, and I want to tell him that. After all, he is my best friend, and I know that, despite the rules of the Hunger Games, there has been occasions where more then one Victor has come home…namely when my parents played. Still, before I can say something clever back to Damir, the door to the room opens and Effie comes in.

"Well…what a complete disaster!" Effie is still obviously upset, mostly with me. She sits down on the couch across from us and stares, as if waiting for us to say something.

"What?" I finally ask.

Effie snorts and shakes her head, and I can see her own hands are trembling. She is actually upset, visibly upset over this. "We have a lot of work to do. You…" She points at me, "have a target on your back the size of Panem."

"Why?" Damir asks.

I shake my head. His question is stupid; he should know the answer to it.

"Because of my parents…" I sigh.

"Exactly. Not to mention that you are both volunteers!" Effie says.

"I thought Volunteers were likeable?" Damir recalls what was said in our history classes about the Games and volunteers.

"Sometimes…but, as Emberly says, given who your parents are, being a volunteer only gives you a bigger target." Effie says.

"I don't understand…" Damir shakes his head.

I roll my eyes. Does he really think people will see our act of volunteering as bravery or chivalrous? No, they will see it as treason, as the same action my mother made before the Rebellion was sparked.

"Because your parents are everything the Capitol is not happy with right now. That is why it was so imperative for you to stay away from these games! One more year and it would have been over…now I am sure the Capitol will make this Game about murdering you…" Effie shakes her head.

"Do you really think it was just one last Game?" Damir asks her quietly.

Effie shoots a look at Damir as if she is surprised he spoke. After a moment she sighs. "I don't honestly know…what I do know is that this Game has significantly changed. Given your parents, Emberly, and even your father…" She motions to Damir and then just shakes her head.

"What?" I ask hastily when she does not finish her thought. She is winding me up and I need to understand what she is saying. I need a strategy if I think I am getting out of this Game alive.

"We need to make you both lovable…and that won't be easy without a Mentor on top of who you are. The only thing we can be thankful for is that no Tributes are getting Mentors…" Effie finally says.

"Why not? We are nice…and plenty of people still believe in what our parents did!" Damir reasons.

"But not the ones who control this Game," Effie reminds him. "And surely not the ones who this Game is being played for. I am not saying your parents don't have supporters…oh I am certain they do. I am saying, those supporters aren't the ones controlling this right now," Effie says.

"Are you supposed to be talking to us like this?" I ask after a moment. It seems odd for someone from the Capitol to care so much about two kids from District 12.

Effie looks hurt by my words but quickly holds her head in the air, "No…but I care about your parents, and so I care about you."

"Well…sounds like we are lucky then," Damir says.

I shake my head and screw my face up at him. Is he really sucking up to her? I get that she obviously cares for us, but Effie is not going to be the one to save us if we are going to live through this.

"What do we need to do?" I lean forward.

"You need to win over everyone…everyone who matters anyway," Effie says, her voice low as she leans forward, as if only speaking to me.

I hear her words and so does Damir. Damir then goes off on a tangent about getting sponsors and playing into what the creators of the Game want and Effie gives him a few nods here and there, but I know that is not what she meant. Her words meant something else entirely, I could see it in her eyes when she said them. She is not talking about the ones who want this Game to be played. She is talking about winning over people who matter, and I have a gut feeling those people do not really matter.


	8. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 7**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

It seems like it has taken forever, but Peeta, Galen, and I finally make it back to our house. I glance across the street and notice Haymitch doesn't have a single light on in his house. I wonder if he is even home.

I allow Peeta to lead me into the house. I feel numb, like I am walking in a daze, like none of this is real, just another one of my nightmares, and I will wake up and Emberly will be out hunting in my father's jacket and I will have to scold her for taking my things.

I follow Peeta and Galen into the kitchen. None of us speak, and Peeta only bothers to turn on a single light in the kitchen.

Galen yanks his buttons open on his shirt. One flies across the room and the shirt is probably ruined but it doesn't matter.

I stand behind a kitchen chair, using it to brace myself, as Peeta seems to look between Galen and myself, maybe wondering who will break down first. I would take a bet to say it will be me.

"Come on, we should eat something…" Peeta says.

"I'm not hungry," Galen mumbles.

Peeta looks to me, I think in hopes I will tell Galen he has to eat, but I'm not hungry either. I can't even think straight. I feel like a part of me has been ripped apart, and in a way it has. Emberly and I might not always get along, but she is a part of me. She is mine; I carried her and, maybe not always in the best way, raised her. If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do.

"No, you should eat…" Peeta urges him.

I glance between Galen and Peeta. I can't handle an argument between them. Not now.

"Galen, you don't have to eat," I say slowly.

Galen's eyes brim with tears but he bits his lip to keep from crying. "I want to go to bed."

Sleep sounds like such a foreign concept to me. I don't know if I will ever sleep again; at least, not until Emberly comes home.

"Galen, I really think you should eat—" Peeta tries once more, ignoring what I had said.

"Why? So I can waste the last of the squirrel Emberly caught?!" Galen is suddenly yelling and it causes me to flinch, snap back to reality really.

Suddenly, in that moment, I realize how easy it must have been for my mother to tune everything out when my father was taken from us. I had been so angry with her, yet here I was, nearly doing the same.

"I'm not gonna eat some stupid food! My sister is gone! You did nothing to stop it!" Galen is screaming now and, in his anger, has knocked over an entire fruit bowl from the counter. It shatters across the floor.

Peeta looks to me for help, but I do nothing. I just stand there; its like I couldn't move if I wanted to, and I don't want to. I can't handle the screaming and I can't handle what Galen is saying because it is true. Emberly is gone, and she might not ever come back.

And so, instead of correcting Galen's outburst like I normally would, I turn on my heel and head toward the stairs. Peeta can clean up the floor, and Galen had already said he wanted to go to bed, so I think he should.

"Katniss, where are you going?" I hear Peeta's voice though it sound so distant.

"Mom?" Galen's voice is a bit clearer and does make me turn around.

When I turn I see Peeta looking shocked and Galen confused, tears in his eyes. I glance between the two nearly identical faces and my heart breaks.

Suddenly, Galen is running at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me.

"Mom, don't leave me too…" Galen whispers.

"What?" I look down surprised by his words.

"Don't walk away…don't leave me…" Galen whispers again.

"Oh…oh, Galen…" I realize the mistake I made and glance to Peeta for help, for hope, for anything.

But all Peeta can do is offer me his arms, and he moves quickly to wrap them around both Galen and I. Galen then falls apart in my arms and I begin to sob uncontrollably in Peeta's arms and I am sure he is crying as well.

And I realize, in that moment, I nearly left my son and husband to fall apart by themselves. How selfish could I be? We had all lost Emberly.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV**_

It is late out and I should be sleeping but instead I am curled up in a chair by the window. The cabin is dark, and the train has been rolling past nothing but mountains and dense forests, making it only darker. Damir is passed out across from me in what was supposed to be my bunk. He refused to leave me alone after we had left District 12, and in a way I am grateful for this. I am certain, if I was in a cabin by myself right now, I would go crazy.

Not that Damir is much to talk to between his snores, but it is company and I welcome it. I glance over at him to see his blonde hair falling in his face and I suddenly feel guilty. It is my fault he is here; he would have never volunteered if I had not. He is my best friend and he was trying to protect me, but he could get killed in the process. If he does, I don't know how I will live with myself.

As the train continues to move I play with the object in my hand that I have not let go of since I boarded the train. I glance down at it, and in the moonlight it shines so brightly. It is the Mockingjay pin Damir gave me. The one I told my mother does not remind me of her. But tonight it does; tonight it is everything my mother is and ever will be.

As I play with the pin, I rethink my last few minutes with my family. It may be the last time I ever see them and now I feel as though I didn't say everything I should have. I should have told Galen he would be fine without me, I should have let my dad know that there will never be another baker as good as he is, I should have told my mom that I loved her. I didn't say any of those things. If anything, I was rude.

I sigh and put the pin back in my pocket. I decide I am going to keep it with me in the Games. As much as I said it didn't, it reminds me of home, of my parents, and I want that reminder with me if I am going to die.

"You're still awake?" Effie's proper voice is soft, hardly a whisper, but it still makes me jump as she moves into the cabin.

"Yeah," I mumble, relaxing when I realize it is just her. I am surprised when she pulls a chair up and sits next to me.

I wait a minute for her to speak but instead she folds her hands very properly on her lap and glances at me.

"What?" I finally cock an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" Effie says after much thought.

I snort at her, I can't help it. How does she expect me to be doing at a time like this?

"I'm just…trying to sort this all out," I admit.

Effie nods and then pulls something out of the side of her ridiculous dress. It is a small chip, I have seen them before in school. They hold images and recordings of past events. She hands it to me.

"What is this?" I ask.

Effie glances over at Damir to make sure he is asleep before she turns her attention back to me. "They are recordings of some past Victors…your parents are on there as well. I want you to watch them and study them. We have a lot of work to do once we get to the Capitol and you have a very good chance of winning, you just need every advantage."

My brow furrows as I look at the chip and then glance back at Effie. "Why didn't you give it to us earlier?"

"Its not…well…I wanted you to get a head start on it, before Damir," Effie says.

"Why?" I am angry at this.

"Because…we need to protect you. If there is only one winner, it has to be you," Effie says.

"Me? Why me?" I shake my head but keep my voice down, though Effie can hear the angry in my whisper.

"Because of who you are…and what you will stand for to many people watching this Game," Effie says.

I shake my head, confused now. "I thought you told us the reason people would want us dead is because of who are parents are…"

Effie glances back at Damir who is still snoring and then sighs. "That may be true for him. Haymitch is…well…hit or miss with some folks, and if only one of you can be protected…it has to be you. There are more people who don't want this Game to take place then there are that do. For every few people who want your parents to suffer there are millions more who still believe in your parents, still love them, still want to protect them…that protection could be what saves your life, what gets you sponsors, could make you alliances, and could be what allows you to come home…if we play our cards right…"

I glance back over at Damir and I know what Effie is saying. I shake my head and turn back to her. "I am not my mom, okay? I'm not a symbol for any rebellion and I don't want to be. Damir volunteered because I did. I'm not going to offer his life up to save mine."

"I am not saying to go off and kill him…and if there is a way to bring you both back, I will try my best to help but…if not…if there is only one winner, that winner has to be you, " Effie sighs and I know she means what she is saying. She doesn't want to see Damir die, but the reality is that one of us could die, but I don't want that to happen. I want him to live; he's my best friend. I don't know if I could go on knowing my life was at his cost.

I look down at the pin in my hand; the Mockingjay. I don't want to be another one of those; it's just a different kind of pawn in a different game.

After a moment, I look up at Effie. I do the math in my head, with District 13 and the Capitol sending their own Tributes now there are fourteen sets of tributes. "There are twenty-six other Tributes there besides Damir and me…the chances of me making it out—"

"Are far better then you realize," Effie cuts me off, and points to the chip. "Watch the tapes."

I sigh, biting the inside of my mouth and eventually nodding at her. She seems pleased and leaves me to things, closing the door quietly behind me. But I don't play the chip. I will wait until Damir gets up. I want him to watch this with me; to give him just as much of a chance as I have at winning.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I watch from the doorframe as Peeta pulls Galen's sheets up and tucks our now sleeping son into his bed. It's been a few hours since we arrived home from the Reaping and the three of us are clearly emotionally drained from the events.

We spent the better half of our evening crying in a pile on the floor of the hallway until we had no tears left. By then, Galen was exhausted, and we managed to get him up into his room. Now, I just hope he can stay asleep for a few hours. He needs the rest.

I don't wait for Peeta to finish, instead I turn and make my way down the hall to our bedroom, numb and ready to be with my own thoughts.

I am sure I won't sleep tonight; my nightmares will be worse then ever, and soon they won't even be nightmares, soon I will watch Emberly be chased down, tortured, and possibly killed all for the Capitol.

When I reach mine and Peeta's bedroom I do not bother to turn the lights on. They will only bother my bloodshot eyes. Instead, I slip out of my clothes and into one of Peeta's t-shirts before getting into bed. I turn my back to the door and don't bother to move when I hear Peeta come in the room.

He and I have not had a second alone to really speak about any of this other then the few minutes before we got onto the train to say goodbye, and I know if we do now I may say things I don't want to. I just want to be left alone, to wallow in my own tears.

Before I realize it, I am crying again as images of Emberly as a child flash through my mind, memories of times I should have told her I loved her more, or hugged her another time, or let her have that extra slice of cake Peeta brought home. Now, those moments are forever gone; lost. If I don't get her back, I am certain a part of me will die with her, and there might not be enough of me left to love Peeta and Galen properly.

"Katniss…" Peeta's soft voice whispers as he slips into bed next to me.

I want to scream, beat him away from me, I don't need to feel weaker then I already do and I know with Peeta I will because with Peeta there are no boundaries, and I don't want to be weak. I just want to be left alone.

I don't respond, and I feel his hand gently on my shoulder. "Katniss? Please…talk to me…"

I roll over, wiping my tears up and stare into his blue eyes; Emberly's eyes. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," Peeta admits, his voice sad.

"Me either," I roll back over, my arms crossed, and suddenly I am angry. I am angry at the Capitol for having another Hunger Games, I am angry at Emberly for volunteering, I am angry at Peeta for asking me to have children.

"Katniss, please don't do this. Don't shut me out. We have to talk about—" Peeta starts.

"About what, Peeta? About the fact that our daughter is going to be slaughtered?" I spit venomously as I yank myself up and turn to face him.

Peeta seems startled by me and sits up in bed as well, concern in his eyes. "Katniss, we don't know that. Emberly is smart and she takes after you…she might be fine—"

"Well, it's up to chance now isn't it?" I am shaking my head, tears in my eyes. "You promised me, Peeta…"

Peeta looks confused as to what I am referring to. Over the years, we have surely promised each other a million things.

"You told me…if we had kids…nothing bad would happen…" I say, reminding him again what he said to me fifteen years ago.

Peeta sighs and looks away; I know I have hurt him but I can't stop there. I don't know why; but once I start saying everything on my mind I can't stop. "You said the Games were done…that Emberly and Galen would be safe! That we would protect them—"

"We can't protect them from everything for the rest of their lives, Katniss," Peeta says and I can hear the hurt and anger in his own voice now. "Neither one of us saw this coming…and we raised Emberly to be able to take care of herself…if you want to blame me for this that's fine, it's not going to change anything. She's there, and all we can do is hope we have taught her enough so that she can come home to us."

I stare blankly at Peeta. I don't know what to say because I know he is right, and I know we made those children together. I am just as responsible now as he is for their lives.

After a moment, Peeta sighs and pulls me closer to him, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry…" I cling to his shoulder and cry.

"No, no Katniss…you're right. I wanted Emberly and Galen so badly…" Peeta shakes his head against me.

"Peeta…" I feel awful now for blaming him. I know how much he loves Emberly and how hard he is taking this, and we are both hurting. I should be comforting him like he is comforting me.

"No, you're right…I asked for them. I'm so sorry I did this…I'm so sorry I did this to you…" Peeta is crying now as well.

"Peeta…no…no, you know that I love them both…I wouldn't trade them for anything…I am so thankful every single day that you asked me for them…" I say, and I mean it. I have never really told Peeta that, but it's true. As time went on, and I got used to the idea of being a mother, I realized it was something I had always wanted, even if I wasn't particularly good at it.

We stay like that, holding each other and crying onto each other's shoulder for a long time. It was a comfort to have his warm arms around me and I didn't want to let him go. I don't know when or how, but we must have fallen asleep like that.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

I wake up to the rumbling of the train on the tracks. I sit up, realizing I fell asleep in the chair Effie had left me in the night before. I rub my eyes and see Damir is already awake, eating breakfast.

"Thought you were going to sleep forever," Damir comments as he bits a piece of bread.

I make a face at him, unsure how he can eat so much at a time like this. The food does look appetizing but I don't know if I could truly stomach it.

"Effie says we are close to the Capitol now," Damir says after another minute when I don't respond.

I nod, standing up and stretching out. I glance out the window and notice the landscape has changed. The mountains have grown much larger then I am used to in District 12.

"Do you want to eat?" Damir asks.

"When is Effie coming back?" I return his question with a question.

Damir looks confused and shrugs. "I don't know. Why?"

"I want to show you something," I hold up the chip Effie gave me the night before. The one she wanted me to watch alone.

"What is that?" Damir asks.

"Its footage of past winners. I think my parents are on here. Maybe even your dad," I explain, deciding not to tell him that Effie did not want him to see it.

"Should we watch it?" Damir asks.

I nod and move to the small viewing screen in the corner of the cabin, sticking the chip into the side.

Damir and I sit down, our eyes glued to the screen. We watch the endings and highlights of the 43rd Games, the 59th Games, the 62nd Games, the 67th Games, and finally, at the end of the chip, the 50th Games and the 74th Games. When the tape ends, the last scene with my parents holding poisonous berries to their lips, I realize I have been holding my breath the entire time.

To read about the Games is one thing, but to see the carnage is a completely different thing. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach when I realize what is being asked of me. I will have it slaughter people, take the life from their eyes if I hope to ever see my family again. I do not know if that is a burden I can handle.

Finally, Damir looks at me and I can see in his eyes he is sickened now too. Neither of us have ever seen a real Game before.

"That's…messed up," Damir finally says.

I nod; I don't know what to say to him.

Before my brain can really wrap around it all, the train car opens and Effie comes in, smiling until she sees the reaction on our faces.

"Something wrong?" Effie asks. She glances at the screen and realizes we have just watched the Games. Her smile fades. "So…you watched them?"

I stand and fold my arms, moving to look out the window. I want to change the subject, to erase the brutality I just saw on screen, the brutality I volunteered to be part of. "So, are we almost at the Capitol?"

"Very close. When we get there, we will be ushered to get you two cleaned up, then meet with your stylist team, and then straight up to the penthouse," Effie says.

"Isn't there a Parade?" Damir asks.

I am not interested in the answer. I don't care about a stupid parade.

"There is, but not tonight. We have decided to let the Tributes all get adjusted. The Parade will be tomorrow night," Effie says.

"Tomorrow?" I make a face. We learned in school this all usually happened very quickly.

"New procedure. We are giving you all…a little more time to be adjusted," Effie repeats herself.

"Or a few extra days to live…so thoughtful," Damir says sarcastically.

I have to give a small grin at his words. They are ironically correct.

"Just work with me here. I am trying my best…" Effie comments back.

I smirk a little more and turn to glance out the window. This time I am completely shocked. I have seen pictures of the Capitol before but I have never been here. It is huge, staring out at me from across a huge dam. The buildings are beautiful, the scenery magnificent.

"It's fucking huge…" I comment, my mouth half opened.

"Watch your mouth," Effie scolds me, slapping my shoulder slightly with a fan she has been using on herself.

But I don't flinch; I am in awe. The Capitol is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, even if I know it is filled with ugly-hearted people on the inside. I still can't help but absorb its beauty.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I wake up to an empty bed and this surprises me. Usually, I am always awake before Peeta. I am also surprised I did not have any nightmares. Maybe that is because my life has now become my worst nightmare.

I stretch out and lay in bed for a moment. It would be easy to stay here, wrapped in the sheets, in my room, away from everyone and everything. As long as I stay here, Emberly is still alive. As long as I don't leave the room, my world, as far as I know, stays intact.

It would be so much easier to do that then face the world. That's what I did after Prim died, and Gale left, and I murdered President Coin. I stayed in bed for weeks, until Peeta came and forced me to get back up into the real world. If something happens to Emberly, I don't know if he will have the strength to do that again.

As I gaze out the window, I notice something in the tree. Something I haven't seen in a few years, or really haven't looked for. A mockingjay is perched outside my window. I watch it for a bit, expecting it to fly away, but it doesn't. I don't believe in signs but if I did, I would suspect this to be one.

Slowly, I bring myself to get out of bed. I wash my face and brush my teeth and make my way downstairs. Peeta and Galen are already up, sitting quietly at the kitchen table, watching the big screen that is broadcasting the Hunger Games in the living room.

Both Peeta and Galen have the same sad look on their nearly identical faces, and both exchange a look when they see me. I can tell they are asking one another if they should turn the Games off. They shouldn't; we need to keep an eye on Emberly.

"What's going on so far?" I ask softly, motioning to the screen as I sit down next to Galen.

"Some of the District have arrived. Mostly the closer ones. We only just started watching, so we only saw District 3 and District 5 show up. The 12 train is pulling up soon," Peeta says after a minute.

I nod and turn to watch the screen. They have just shown the District 10 Tributes, a fifteen-year-old boy who is rather short with freckles splattered across his nose. He looks frightened as he follows the District 10 Girl tribute into a building. The girl looks older, and holds her head up high. I notice her dark eyes are not focused on the camera, but instead straight ahead and I can see the resentment on her face.

The screen cuts to Caesar Flickerman's face again and he his grinning, his hair green, and his face seemingly unchanged since the last time I saw him, over thirty years ago.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the arrival of one of the most anticipated groups of Tributes this year. None other then District 12's two volunteers!" Caesar motions behind him as the District 12 train pulls up.

I am certain I have stopped breathing, and I notice, out of the corner of my eye, Galen and Peeta are just as still. All of our eyes are glued to the screen in front of us.

Slowly, the doors to the train open and Effie steps out, followed by a shocked looking Damir and then finally Emberly. Her eyes are locked straight ahead, directly staring into the camera and her face is unreadable. She moves swiftly behind Damir and doesn't bother to smile at any camera. I watch someone reach out and touch her and she flinches, glaring at the person before being ushered into a building.

"Where are they taking her?" Galen asks when the screen cuts back to Caesar and he begins to explain that the District 7 train is expected to arrive later that evening.

"Clean her up. They have to get her ready for everything," Peeta answers when I do not.

"Clean her?" Galen looks confused.

"They prep her. Make her look…presentable, by their standards," Peeta tries to explain.

The conversation continues between Galen and Peeta but I have tuned them out. It was mixed emotions to see Emberly on the screen. I am glad to know she is okay for now, but sickened for what is to come for her. I also am worried; she looked so angry and the way she glared at that person, if she continues that she won't get sponsors. I hope Effie reminds her of that since they do not have mentors this year.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

The train comes to a sudden stop and I know we have reached the Capitol. I glance over at Damir who is looking out the window at a crowd of people, dressed very strangely, waiting for us to get off the train.

"This is nuts…" Damir comments.

"Just the crowd?" I smirk; though I don't know why I think now is an appropriate time for jokes.

Damir smiles at me. "No…all of it…"

"Come on you two! We need to get off! There's a crowd so excited to see you!" Effie is cheerful as she comes in and motions us out of the cabin.

"Excited to see us? Why? All we did was arrive to be slaughtered for their entertainment," I mumble, suddenly feeling very angry with the crowd outside. How could they be excited? Why would watching a bunch of teenagers murder each other be something to celebrate? It's disgusting.

By the time we reach the doors of the train, my blood is boiling. I want to punch every single person in the face that I see when I step off the train.

The doors open and Effie leads us out. I follow behind Damir, greeted by the deafening cheers of the crowd. Effie looks back at us and says something but I cannot hear her, so instead I just follow her. I ignore everyone around me except Effie and Damir; it's too hard to focus with all the noise.

Someone reaches out and touches me and my head snaps up at them. I glare, and they look startled, but I don't care. Why would they want to touch me? Do they need to confirm that I am a real person? That I will bleed just like everyone else?

We are ushered into a building and when the door closes behind me the noise from outside is lost. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Now, right down this way to clean you both up and meet your prep teams…" Effie says as she leads us down a long white hall with no windows.

"Prep teams?" Damir asks.

"To get your ready for the interviews…" Effie says over her shoulder.

Damir looks at me and I shrug. Prep teams were never something we learned about in school when we learned the history of the Games. This makes me a little nervous; maybe there are other things we never learned about.


	9. Chapter 8: Arrivals and Departures

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Katniss finally thought everything was going to be alright and her children would grow up in a safer world then she and Peeta had, but something changes and a new set of games begins.

**CHAPTER 8**

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

Damir and I are separated at the end of the white hallway. I am motioned to the room on the left where I am met by three people from the Capitol. One man and two women. The eye me as if they know me and it makes me uncomfortable.

"Please, up on the table…" The man motions to me.

I eye him as I walk toward the table. He was so strange looking to me, obviously wearing the Capitol style. He had orange curls and the craziest shade of purple lipstick I had ever seen. The two women are no better. One's hair is spiked and blue while the other has a light green tint to her skin.

"Out of those clothes," He orders.

I shrug out of my jacket and lift my shirt over my head. I don't know why I am listening to him, maybe because it is all so shocking.

"In much better shape then your mother when we got her," The man says, seeming delighted as he picks up my leg, pushes my pants up, and notices my shaved legs.

"You knew my mother?" I find myself asking.

The man looks at the other two women and then nods. "We were her prep team as well…my name is Flavius, and then is Octavia and Venia."

The two women give me a small smile, the one with the green skin seeming a bit kinder.

"We requested you," Octavia tells me.

"Why?" I ask, slightly confused.

"We wouldn't want to help anyone else out of this…" Venia says quietly.

I just give a small nod, wondering how well these three people knew my mother, and yet she had never mentioned them to me. They obviously cared about her if they wanted to help me.

"Now…we are going to clean you off…and then send you up to your room. We will also be designing your outfit for the parade and your interview," Flavius explains.

"Oh…okay," I am not really sure what else to say.

"Now…let's get to work," Flavius grins and claps his hands together.

I lay down on the table and allow them to hose me down, though I don't feel dirty. Somewhere along the line of the prepping, pulling, teasing, and cleaning of my body I manage to fall asleep. It seems bizarre that I am so relaxed at a time like this but Venia is eventually shaking me awake.

At first, I am disorientated and quickly shoot up, trying to remember where I am and why. The memories come flooding back in an instant and I remember the three strange looking people in front of me are only there to help.

"All done…let's get you upstairs," Venia says.

I nod and slip on a pile of clothes they have handed me. They are not the ones I showed up with, but instead black pants and a soft yellow tank. I toss the clothes on and go to pull my hair out of the back of my shirt, only to realize it has been put up in one of my mother's signature breads. I stopped wearing my hear like this the second I learned about the Reaping in school years ago; the second I no longer wanted to be compared to my mother.

"We thought it would be nice to remind everyone whose daughter you are, though I think it would be hard to forget. You are spitting image of your mother, in likeness and, it seems, in spirit," Flavius gushes.

I narrow my eyes at the strange man, not sure what to say. Finally, I clear my throat. "Thanks…"

Just then, there is a knock on the door and Effie comes flying in. Damir is on her coattails and I must admit he looks even more charming then before. They have cut his blonde hair short and used product to style it, and his skin seems to be glowing a bit more.

"You clean up alright," Damir smirks at me.

"Not bad yourself," I grin back as I jump off the table and follow Effie out into the hall.

"We are going up to the penthouse now. Follow me," Effie says, leading us out of another door and into a grand lobby of what appears to be a hotel.

Damir and I are in awe as we walk around. Surely, we are much better off then most in District 12, with our parents being Victors and having access to lavish things, but they didn't really like them or bring them into the house. I have never seen decorations like this.

"Holy shi—" Damir starts.

Effie shoots him a glare and Damir ducks his head, keeping his comment to himself.

I laugh despite of everything going on. Sure, we are being marched to the place we might be spending out last nights alive, but something about doing this all with Damir makes it feel a little safer.

As I glance around the lobby once more, however, someone else catches my eye and any feeling of comfort I had is gone now. The woman I recognize as Enobaria is at the top of a grand staircase, glaring down at us. I straighten myself out and glare back.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I sit in the woods, in the spot Gale and I used to go to before the Hunger Games changed everything, before our lives were pulled in different directions, before we knew we loved each other, and before we realized we were never meant to be.

When I want to think, I come here. This has always been my spot to sort out the world around me, with or without Gale, and today is no different. I am trying to wrap my head around the images from that morning.

Emberly looked safe enough, but her expression was so hard I could not tell if she was even able to absorb everything going on around her. I know the way she stared down the person at the Capitol was not good and would be broadcast over and over. Hopefully, Effie can get the chip off her shoulder before it hurt any chances she would have of getting sponsors.

Emberly needs sponsors. She needs to stay alive. She needs to come home to our family.

I sigh, glancing down at the arrow in my hand. I have brought my bow as well though I do not hunt. My mind is focused elsewhere. There has to be some way to fix things, some way to make sure Emberly gets back to us safely.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching and I turn, expecting to find Peeta behind me. Instead, I see Galen approaching me.

Galen says nothing as he sits down next to me, his eyes focused on the tall grass around us. My heart breaks for him and I know, as lost as I will be if something happens to Emberly, Galen will be utterly broken.

"Dad sent me to get you," Galen says after a minute, slowly looking up at me.

I wrap an arm around Galen and give him a slight squeeze. I can tell he has more to say.

"We got a call from Effie…" Galen says.

I hold my breath, not sure if that is good or bad news.

"She says we have to get a the train station within the hour. We are going to the Capitol for the parade tomorrow night," Galen finishes.

"Oh…right," I nod; I had nearly forgotten Effie had said we would get to go to that. I am not sure if I should be comforted to get to see Emberly again or if it will only make me want to fight to take her home with us more.

"Are we going to be okay?" Galen asks me after a minute.

I look at him, trying to figure out what he is really asking me. "What do you mean?"

"If Emberly dies…what's going to happen?' Galen asks softly.

I pull him closer, kissing his forehead. This is not a conversation I am ready to have. "She is going to be fine."

"Can I ask you something?" Galen whispers.

"Anything," I whisper back.

"Please don't leave me. If she does die…I still need my mom," Galen says quietly.

I pull away from him, looking into his grey eyes that are filled with such sadness. "I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go?"

Galen shrugs and drops his eyes from mine. He is looking at his hands now. "I just…well I remember what you said about Grandma…about why we don't see her. She didn't handle Aunt Prim's death well…and, well…we learn about the Games in school…and its part of our history…and…and you didn't handle Aunt Prim dying good either…"

I feel unwanted tears rising in my eyes as I realize what Galen is getting at. He is afraid I am going to shut down like my mother shut down on me and Prim when my father died, like I shut down on the world when Prim died, like I nearly shut down yesterday when we got back from the Reaping.

Suddenly, I realize Galen has every reason to worry about this, and it breaks my heart. I cannot do that to my child. I cannot expect him to take care of himself, even if he will have Peeta.

The words I said to my own mother when she and Prim visited me before the 74th Hunger Games dance in my own head now, and I know I need to take my advise. No matter what happens, no matter what I feel, I need to be there for Galen.

I pull Galen in fiercely close and kiss his forehead again. "I promise. I won't go anywhere."

Galen nods against my chest and I realize he believes me which means I have to stick to my words regardless of what the outcome of the Games may be.

* * *

_**EMBERLY POV:**_

The penthouse was impressive. It was filled with more glamour and expense then anything I had ever seen, and it disgusted me. I struggled to sleep all night because I am angry at the entire place. It's disturbing how beautiful it is. Its like the Capitol is slapping us in the face, showing their life of luxury and giving us the chance to be part of it before sending us to slaughter.

I tossed and turned for what felt like hours in the huge feather bed before finally kicking the silk sheets off, grabbing a pillow, and making myself a bed on the floor, which is where I found myself this morning with Effie standing over me, arms crossed.

"You get a bed so you sleep on the floor?" Effie is shaking her head.

I shrug, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, though it wasn't much sleep at all.

"Well…get up, we need to get you ready for this morning," Effie says, motioning for Octavia to come in.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"You are meeting the other tributes this morning, and then we have to get you ready for the parade tonight!" Effie sounds excited.

I make a face at her; why is she so excited? She knows what happens at the end of these Games. I will probably be dead.

"Come on, let's get you dressed," Octavia moves to the enormous closet and pulls out what I assume is my training outfit. A black pair of elastic pants and a black tank top, both embroidered with the number 12 on them in bright red. She then pulls out a pair of black sneakers as well and I roll my eyes. I have seen workout clothes before, but not this ridiculous looking. The last thing I want is to parade around with a giant 12 on me.

I know I have no choice though, so I dress quickly and move out into the dining room for breakfast. Damir is already there, dressed in the same outfit I am. I sit down next to him and serve myself some breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Damir asks.

"Hardly," I respond.

Damir nods and I wonder if he struggled as much as I did to sleep.

We don't talk much through the rest of breakfast, and I don't blame him. His head is probably spinning just as much as mine is. Though, when I look over at him, I notice he is helping himself to another plate of eggs. I glance down at my hardly eaten bacon and wonder how he can eat at a time like this. Maybe he is already getting ready for the Games; maybe he is getting his strength up.

This makes me nervous. Damir volunteered because I thought he wanted to stand by me, but maybe he just wants to see me dead now. Maybe he saw the gravity of the situation at hand and has decided to do whatever he can to win.

This thought sickens me and I push my plate of food away. No one notices, and before long Effie is standing, telling us to follow her down to the training center.

Damir and I do as we are told and board the elevator. We wait in silence with Effie until the doors open and it is clear we are underground somewhere, no windows at all.

"Now, you will just be meeting the other tributes today and going over the practice stations. Be nice, and be friendly. Given who you are you will either have people eager to be your alley or eager to kill you. Take note of who you can trust…" Effie says, giving us a small smile.

Damir gives her a small nod of thanks but I do nothings. Instead, I follow a pair of peace keepers into the training room. Damir is behind me, I can feel him breathing.

When we enter the training room, I notice there is already a large crowd of tributes there. Some look eager, others look mean, but most look scared, most look like they are shaking.

It is clear to me now that I am not the only one who truly finds no glory in this entire thing. So many other tributes look frightened. One in particular catches my eye. She is a tiny girl, maybe around Galen's age, with short dark hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She has a number 11 embroidered on her sleeve signifying her district, and I wonder silently how anyone could have let her be reaped. She is so small; surely her changes of winning are slim to none and my heartbreaks for her. She is a child; she doesn't deserve this.

A woman from the Capitol, obviously on the game staff steps out. Her hair is bright yellow and her lips are died a moss green. She grins at us all and I can't help but shiver at her appearance. She makes Effie look normal.

"Welcome Tributes!" The woman grins madly. "This year, we are going to do something a bit different. We have decided to allow you all to meet one another before any formal ceremonies begin! When I call your district, please step forward and say your name and age. We will start with the Capitol itself!"

I wonder why they are having us do this. Is it to make it harder for us to kill one another? If we can put a name to a face? I shake my head; that isn't going to stop me from defending myself, but I will not kill unless I have to; not for sport or for glory.

The tributes from the Capitol step forward and they look as if they are from the Capitol. The boy is tall and lanky with blue hair that is spiked up and the girl is stick thin, with small wrists and pin straight blonde hair, highlighted with bright purple strips.

"Norm. Age seventeen," The boy says in a Capitol accent. He glares at me and I immediately don't like him. I glare back.

The girl seems ditzy and giggles as she gives a small bow. "I'm Prestige. Also seventeen!"

I evaluate the pair. He doesn't seem like a threat but he seems angry. She on the other hand, seems harmless.

The next pair called forward are the tributes from District 1. He is tall and lean with slicked back black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He seems older then most and has a small-sculpted beard beginning to grow. He does not smile but rather focuses her eyes on me as he speaks.

"My name is Regal. Age seventeen. Nephew of fallen District 1 Tribute, Marvel, from the 74th Hunger Games," The boy says.

I swallow hard. I know my history and I know why he is glaring at me. My mother killed his uncle. _Great._

The girl from District 1 steps forward next. She is tall with long dirty blonde hair and black eyes. She doesn't seem as angry as the boy but I am sure he can hold she own. He introduces herself. "Leather. Age seventeen."

Next, the District 2 tributes are asked to step forward. When they do, the boy nearly knocks me back. He is, by all accounts, rather good looking, though he doesn't look like he belongs in District 2. He looks like he could live in our District. He looks like someone from District 12, though much better fed. He is very tall, with broad arms and grey eyes.

"I'm Mason Hawthrone. Seventeen years old," Mason says.

I have to think hard. I know that last name, but I don't know why and I don't understand why Mason seems to be smiling at me. I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot and look away from him until he steps back into line.

The girl from District 2 steps forward. She is lean, athletic, and has her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She looks like she knows how to fight, and I am not surprised to hear she is related to a past tribute, one my parents both helped to kill.

"I am Atnu. I am seventeen, and niece of fallen tribute Cato from the 74th Hunger Games," The girl from District 2 says.

I don't really hear the names of the Tributes from any of the other Districts, my mind trying to take in and process all of the information about the first six tributes, two of whom are relativities of people my parents killed, and one who I feel like I should know but can't figure out why.

When we get to District 7, however, another relative of a fallen tribute catches my attention again.

The girl from District 7 steps forward. She is a little shorter then me and clearly much younger but has broad, strong shoulders and shoulder length light brown hair. "My name is Pinelynn…I'm fourteen. My uncle was Blight, fallen Tribute of District 7 in the 75th Hunger Games."

The girl gives me a soft smile and I return it. She could be an alley. She is young but she seems athletic enough and I think I can trust her. Her uncle was apparently part of the alliance to keep my mother, to keep the Mockingjay alive, in the 75th Hunger Games. That must count for something.

The tributes from District 8 introduce themselves next, and again, someone is related to a fallen tribute. This time it is the boy from District 8. He is thin but athletic looking, with bright blue eyes and brown shaggy hair.

"My name is Sal. Age Sixteen. I am the grandson of District 8 fallen Tribute Celina…she died in the 75th Hunger Games," Sal says.

I have read about Celina in school. She was one of the few victors who had actually had a family after her initial games. She had been Reaped for the Quarter Quell and had been killed. I wonder if she is the reason it took my mom so long to have kids after the games. I never really asked, but I always assumed Galen and I were either well-planned or not planned at all, and I would imagine the idea of Celina being killed while her kids watched had something to do with my parents decision. If I ever make it out of these games, I will ask.

My attention is not caught again until we arrive at the District 11 tributes. The small girl that caught my eye stands behind the male tribute that could not be more opposite from her.

The male tribute from District 11 steps forward. He is short and stocky, but his arms and shoulders are massive. He has dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes which make his teeth only shine brighter when he speaks, though he hardly says much at all.

"Orch. Age sixteen," The male from District 11 grunts his words then steps back in line, though he does place a firm hand on the little girls shoulders as she steps forward and I can tell he has a soft spot for her. Who wouldn't? She is too small to harm anyone.

The little girl steps forward this time to introduce herself. Her voice is as small and quiet as she is compared to the rest of the Tributes. "My name is Kerr. I'm twelve…my aunt, Rue, she was a Tribute from District 11. She died in the 74th Hunger Games."

The little girl seems sad and my stomach plummets. I know Rue. I read about her in my parents book. My mother loved her and protected her in the 74th Hunger Games until Marvel killed her. Suddenly my eyes shift from the sad little girl to Regal. He stands, a smirk on his face, as he nods at the girl, as if he knows his Uncle costs her Rue her life. I clench my fist at him. He is someone I wouldn't mind taking out.

The attention shifts to us, and I see Damir leave my side and step forward.

"I'm Damir Abernathy. Age fifteen. I am the son of Haymitch Abernathy, Distict 12 Victor of the 50th Hunger Games," Damir says.

I see a few other Tributes nod at him, while others glare at him. I can see now he has a target on his back, and I can only imagine the one on mine will be worse.

I step forward and swallow hard. I don't look at any of the other tributes, I don't want to know what they are doing as I speak. "Emberly Mellark, age sixteen. Daughter of District 12 Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

I step back in line and see more people giving me a small nod of approval then glares. This gives me some hope. Maybe having the parents I do isn't going to be the burden Effie made it seem like it would be. Maybe it can help.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I follow Peeta to the Hall of Justice where we will be catching our train to the Capitol. Galen is walking next to Peeta, his head down and his hands in his pockets. I can tell he is nervous about taking the train among many other things that the next few weeks will bring.

I have made a point since our conversation an hour earlier in the woods, to act more attentive, more hopeful, even if it is an act for Galen's sake. I can't have him worrying about losing Emberly and losing me as well. Even if I am breaking down inside, I certainly won't let him see that.

"Is that the train?" Galen points ahead at the train waiting. He has been on trains before, the few times we have traveled between Districts, but never one this big or extravagant.

Peeta nods down at our son. "Yeah. Pretty fancy, huh?"

Galen seems appalled at the idea of being fascinated by something the Capitol has sent us and I cannot blame him. Not right now. "Its okay…"

As we near the train, I hear someone yelling for me.

"Mrs. Mellark! Mrs. Mellark!" A male voice comes from behind me.

Peeta and Galen turn before I do, but by the look on their faces they are surprised to see whoever is calling for me.

I turn around to find Marcus Plasser running toward me. I freeze in my spot, unsure of how to take his arrival. After all, his little sister is the reason my daughter is in the Games, because she volunteered for Celie.

Marcus reaches me out of breath and stops a few feet from me. He swallows hard and gives me a small half-smile, obviously unsure of how to act, or rather, how I would react to him.

I don't react though. Instead I stare blankly at him.

After a long minute, Marcus shifts uncomfortably and reaches into his front pocket, fishing around for something. "I just…well, I was hoping…maybe you could give Emberly something from me…from my family…"

I glance down to see Marcus is holding an envelope in his hand. Emberly's name is written across it.

"What is this?" I manage out. My voice is cold.

Marcus' small smile fades. "Its…well…it's a letter. My family wanted to send it to Emberly. Obviously…we are grateful for her…"

My eyes snap up at Marcus and I am suddenly filled with rage. _Grateful_? That's the best he could say? My daughter gave her life for his sister, and all he could say was that his family is grateful?

I step forward, my fists clenched and Marcus steps back. It is clear I have scared him slightly, and I am about to tell him my daughter doesn't need his letter; doesn't want it.

"We will be happy to give it to her," Peeta interjects, taking the letter from Marcus with a soft smile.

I immediately step back and take a deep breath. Peeta, always the calm and level-headed one as kept me from lashing out on Marcus. Deep down, I know my actions would have been wrong. Marcus had nothing to do with any of this, but I want to yell at someone, anyone.

"Thanks…" Marcus gives Peeta a quick nod and then takes off, jogging back in the direction of his house.

Before Peeta or I can say anything, the train gives a small whistle, indicating it is getting ready to leave. I watch as Peeta quickly sticks the letter in his pocket.

"Time to go," Peeta gives me a soft smile.

I nod, my hand wrapping around Galen's shoulder as Peeta steps onto the train and Galen and I follow after him. We can hear Haymitch's loud voice from down the hall, and I know this ride to the Capitol will be just as nerve-wracking as ever.


End file.
